Obsession
by Luna Margaretha
Summary: Natsume masih mencintai Luna? Apakah benar? Sementara obsesinya tertanam pada gadis berambut cokelat yang sangat cantik, ingin memilikinya seutuhnya. Lalu Luna, masih ingin mengembalikan Natsume ke sisinya dengan obsesinya yang sangat jelas karena pria itu semakin tampan saja. Rate T semi M! Story in February March, Black and White Drama! Dedicated for Glowin' R!
1. Betrayal

**DISCLAIMER: **GAKUEN ALICE by Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

**Obsession**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter 01: **Betrayal

* * *

"Luna?!"

Bunyi pintu terbuka sangat keras mengagetkan dua orang yang berada di dalam kamar dalam keadaan telanjang bulat sambil memeluk sangat erat di atas tempat tidur. Pria berusia 27 tahun melihatnya terguncang atas perlakuan wanita tersebut kepadanya. Di depan kedua matanya sendiri!

Seorang wanita berambut pirang pendek sebahu, telanjang bulat di atasnya. Di bawahnya terurai selimut berwarna putih. Wajahnya semakin pucat saat melihat orang pernah ada dalam hidupnya muncul di sini. Wanita tersebut menjauhi laki-laki yang memeluknya, turun dari tempat tidur sambil mengangkat sehelai selimut ke atas.

"Na-Natsume, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Kau bilang, kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanya pria dipanggil Natsume, mendengus kesal ditanya seperti itu.

"Bu-bukankah kau ada di luar negeri?" tanya wanita itu pun gugup, tak bisa memandangi kedua pasang mata merah pria tersebut.

Natsume mendengus, lagi. "Jadi, kau menginginkan aku ke luar negeri supaya kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan dia?!" tunjuknya kepada laki-laki yang setengah ketakutan di atas tempat tidur lewat dagunya.

"Ma-maksudku bukan itu," ucap wanita tersebut menggeleng.

"Lalu apa?!"

"A-aku…"

"Jawab aku, Luna!"

Wanita dipanggil Luna menghela napas panjang, mengangkat kepalanya ke atas untuk menatap kedua bola mata merah menyala Natsume. "Sejak kau sering bekerja, kau nggak punya waktu untukku lagi. Kau selalu nggak menepati janji setiap kita pergi kencan atau sering bermalam bersama. Kau semakin jauh. Jauh dariku!"

"Tapi, bukan berarti kau mengkhianati aku!" geram Natsume sangat marah, mengepal erat kesepuluh jari-jarinya.

Luna mengencangkan helai selimut yang menutupi belahan dadanya, gemetaran pada geraman suara Natsume. "Aku memang bersalah, Natsume. Itu supaya kau lebih memerhatikan aku bukan pekerjaan. Asal kau tahu, aku terlanjur melakukan ini agar aku bisa mendapatkan kebutuhanku."

"Kebutuhan?!" decak Natsume. "Kau sebut ini kebutuhan?! _Bullshit_!"

"Natsume, kumohon dengarkan aku dulu!" ucap Luna lirih setelah melihat Natsume mengucapkan sumpah serapah sesaat dirinya mengatakan sebenarnya. "Aku masih mencintaimu, Natsume. Aku masih menunggumu waktu malam itu, tapi kau nggak kunjung datang. Kau malah memilih pekerjaanmu ketimbang diriku. Makanya aku kesepian," Luna meneteskan air mata.

"Ingatkah kau pada malam di mana kita bersatu?" Luna mengangkat topic kenangan masa di mana mereka menjalin kasih. "Aku sungguh senang. Aku memberikan keperawananku kepadamu. Hingga akhirnya orangtuamu memintamu untuk membantu pekerjaan mereka di perusahaan. Kau mulai berubah. Kita sudah nggak pernah melakukan hubungan itu lagi. Apa kau nggak tahu itu?"

Natsume mengangkat alis, tertawa geli. Luna semakin bingung pada sikap aneh Natsume. "Jadi, itu maksudmu? Gara-gara kita nggak bercinta, kau malah melampiaskan kebutuhanmu kepada pria lain selain diriku." Natsume bertepuk tangan. "Kau sungguh hebat, Luna. Sangat hebat!"

"Na-Natsume…,"

"Cukup!" Natsume mengibas tangannya. "Aku nggak mau dengar apa-apa lagi darimu. Kau sudah mengkhianatiku di saat aku mulai melamarmu lewat usahaku sendiri. Aku sengaja menyibukkan diriku supaya aku bisa mendapatkan uang untuk masa depan kita. Malam ini aku mau melamarmu, tapi kau malah mengejutkanku dengan pemandangan ini. Jadi, nggak ada yang perlu aku bahas denganmu." Natsume beranjak pergi, tapi dihalangi oleh Luna dengan cara meraih tangannya.

"Tunggu!" isak Luna menahan tangisnya. "Kau bilang, kau mau melamarku? Kenapa kau nggak bilang dari awal, Natsume?"

"Dari awal?" tanya Natsume sesaat menarik lengannya dari Luna, dirasakannya dirinya disentuh wanita menjijikkan. "Aku sengaja mengejutkanmu, tapi kau yang mengejutkanku. Makanya aku nggak butuh kau lagi. Mulai saat ini, kita putus! Jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku!"

"Aku nggak mau!" Luna menggeleng saat Natsume beranjak pergi. "Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku. Kau masih tetap mencintaiku biarpun kita putus! Kita sudah berhubungan selama 7 tahun. Dan hubungan kita hampir memasuki masa indah, tapi kau yang duluan menjauhiku!"

Natsume berhenti, tak menoleh. "Kau yang duluan, Luna! Sebelum kau melakukan ini padaku, kesibukanku terarah pada usahaku untuk meraih apa yang aku mau agar aku bisa mendapatkanmu. Tapi, itu bukan urusanku lagi. Mulai hari ini, kita nggak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir!" teriak Natsume sekilas menatap Luna dan beranjak pergi.

Luna jatuh terduduk dengan lemasnya, tak menyangka Natsume bakalan mengatakan hal sekejam itu kepadanya. Membiarkannya menangis di lorong hotel sambil mengenakan selimut. Semuanya telah berakhir walaupun ini semua adalah kesalahannya sendiri. Luna mengerti bahwa yang mengkhianati hubungan ini adalah dirinya sendiri. Natsume tak pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain selain dirinya. Kenapa Luna nggak bisa menahan gejolaknya demi mendapatkan kebutuhannya? Seharusnya dia menunggu lelaki itu untuk melamarnya.

Luna benar-benar egois.

* * *

.

* * *

Mobil sedan merah Natsume melewati jalan-jalan kota Tokyo begitu kencangnya. Dirinya tak peduli pada kendaraan-kendaraan lain yang berjalan di sana. Yang lebih penting, dirinya harus meninggalkan semuanya. Meninggalkan dirinya yang dulu menyukai Luna yang gila kebutuhan.

"Sial!" Natsume mengumpat di belakang stir.

Diinjak pedal gas semakin kuat, menjalankan mobil sedan merah tersebut ke dalam jalan-jalan berliku. Mobilnya terus berbelok seperti zig zag, tak peduli pada semua orang yang ada di sana terutama pejalan kaki.

Tak lama dirinya tak melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Natsume mengerem tiba-tiba. Sosok seseorang menyeberangi jalan berwujud manusia, takut pada mobil di depannya. Dia langsung mundur beberapa langkah hingga akhirnya jatuh terduduk. Supaya tak menabrak tubuhnya, sosok itu memeluk dirinya dan memejamkan mata.

"Sialan!"

Natsume banting stir dan terus menginjak rem. Ban mobil pun berdecit keras di aspal, membangunkan ketertegunan orang-orang yang berjalan kaki. Badan mobil sedan merah berhenti, hampir dan nyaris menyentuh kepala sosok itu. Kemudian Natsume turun dari mobil, menghampiri pejalan kaki itu.

"Hei! Kalau jalan, lihat-lihat dulu!" teriak Natsume keras. Sebenarnya Natsume yang salah karena mengebut di jalan seharusnya tadi lampu merah buat kendaraan, tapi dia malah menerobosnya. "Kau hampir terluka gara-gara seenaknya kau menyebrang!" teriaknya, lagi.

Tak suka dituduh macam-macam. Sosok itu pun mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk melawan lelaki di depannya. Memang tadi, kekuatannya hilang dalam sekejap. Tapi karena tuduhan tak beralasan itu, dirinya pun mempunyai kekuatan.

Dia pun mengangkat tubuhnya. Dibuka topi rajutan warna putihnya. Rambut indah berkibar-kibar di tengah angin yang dingin. Rambut panjang berwarna cokelat. Natsume sampai terkesima dibuatnya.

Kedua mata cokelat bening tersebut menatap Natsume, lelaki itu terpesona lagi. Wajahnya yang cantik diterpa cahaya matahari. Bibirnya merekah seperti mawar merah. Hidungnya mancung. Kulitnya putih. Keteduhan di kedua matanya membuat Natsume menghilangkan amarahnya, dan melupakan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya bersama Luna di hotel.

"Jangan tuduh sembarangan, Tuan!" tunjuknya menghempaskan Natsume kembali ke alam nyata. "Aku menyebrangi jalan karena lampu sudah hijau. Kaulah yang menerobos lampu merah bukanlah aku! Jadi, jangan asal nuduh sembarangan!"

Suara halus sangat nyaring di telinganya bagaikan sebuah music terindah belum pernah didengarnya. Seperti suara bidadari yang turun dari langit. Itu yang dirasakan Natsume, lagi.

Karena tak mendapat respon, sosok perempuan itu cemberut dan mengenakan topi rajutannya dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Natsume terkesima hingga dirinya tak mengetahui gadis itu meninggalkan dirinya dan menghilang ditelan Bumi. Barulah bunyi klakson mobil orang lain menyadarkan dirinya dari keterpanaan pada sosok tadi. Di situlah dia baru mengetahui, gadis itu menghilang tanpa menyebutkan nama.

"Siapa dia?"

Klakson kendaraan-kendaraan di belakang mobil Natsume, menyadarkan lelaki itu agar kembali masuk ke dalam mobil merahnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu supaya kendaraan-kendaraan lainnya bisa berjalan. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Natsume mengendarai mobilnya ke tempat sahabatnya sambil membayangkan bidadari cantik tersebut.

**TBC**

* * *

**O(^w^)/\(^w^)O**

**Masih kenal sama aku? Aku, Luna! Hahaha! Memang aku sengaja berlama-lama karena fict ini harus berada dua bulan dikarenakan aku sibuk banget, nggak kayak dulu lagi. Update-nya juga nggak sesering dulu. Mungkin sama juga seperti dulu, di mana aku pasti memasukkan dua atau tiga chapter sekali update.**

**Ini buat Glowin' R. Sesuai janji aku. Idenya tiba-tiba muncul di otak tanpa minta ijin dariku dulu. Ini masuk rate M, bukan eksplisit tapi emplisit kok. Jadi, aku berterima kasih pada kalian sudah mau membaca fict aku. Thanks, ya! ;)**

**GBU!**

**With Love,**

**Luna Margaretha**


	2. Company Mysterious

**DISCLAIMER: **GAKUEN ALICE by Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

**Obsession**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter 02: **Company Mysterious, Unleash Your Imagination Company's

* * *

Mobil sedan merah terparkir di depan perusahaan terbesar sepanjang masa dan paling terkenal di dunia, Hyuuga's Corporation. Lelaki berambut hitam berantakan memberikan kunci mobil kepada penjaga perusahaannya, dan masuk ke dalam dengan jalan sok angkuh dan gagah.

Langkahnya terus menyelusuri setiap lekuk perusahaannya membuat orang-orang, pegawai perusahaannya, terpana melihat seorang lelaki berwibawa masuk ke perusahaan mereka. Sejak kedatangan Natsume dua tahun lalu, hidup mereka tak seperti dulu lagi. Meminta belas kasihan orangtua Natsume agar tak memecat mereka. Sejak kedatangan laki-laki mata merah tersebut, kehidupan mereka mulai serba lebih baik. Mereka kembali bekerja di tempat ini tanpa meminta belas kasihan, agar tetap bekerja di tempat ini.

"Selamat siang, Natsume-sama."

"Selamat datang, Natsume-san."

Semua orang memanggilnya Natsume karena orang yang melewati mereka sangatlah baik, beda dengan orang-orang yang sok angkuh terhadap mereka. Seenaknya mengacuhkan mereka. Natsume tidak seperti mereka.

Natsume mengangguk, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hatinya saat ini belum bisa menerima perlakuan Luna terhadapnya. Makanya dia harus bertemu sahabatnya untuk memberitahukan rencananya untuk melamar, batal total!

Dimasukinya sebuah ruangan paling dikenalnya, duduk salah satu tempat di mana dirinya bisa mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Natsume kembali mengingat masa-masa dilihatnya wanita dicintainya tengah memeluk lelaki tak dikenal di atas ranjang hotel. Telanjang bulat. Mereka bercinta! Tanpa diketahuinya! Amarah kembali menguap.

"Sialan!" umpat Natsume. "Sialaan!"

"Apanya sialan, Natsume?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut pirang datang dan kaget melihat sahabatnya terus mengumpat tanpa henti. "Kau ada masalah, Natsume?"

"Dia mengkhianatiku, Ruka." Natsume menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Luna! Dia telah mengkhianatiku selama ini, Ruka! Dia bercumbu dengan laki-laki yang aku nggak kenal. Di depan mataku sendiri, saat aku mau melamarnya hari ini!" teriaknya lirih di dalam kedua tangannya.

"Apa?!" Ruka tersentak kaget. "Kau nggak bercanda 'kan, Natsume?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Aku nggak bercanda! Aku melihatnya di depan mataku sendiri! Selama ini dia terus melakukan ini tanpa aku ketahui. Katanya, untuk memenuhi kebutuhan di mana aku nggak bisa melakukannya karena sibuk!"

"Aku nggak percaya Luna melakukan hal sekejam itu padamu, Natsume." Ruka duduk di sebelah Natsume, merangkul sahabatnya. "Mungkin kau terlalu sibuk pada pekerjaanmu demi masa depanmu, makanya kau melupakan kekasihmu."

"Tetap saja aku telah dikhianati!" geram Natsume. "Setelah dia mengatakan itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini. Aku sudah nggak tahan pada sikapnya yang seenaknya."

Ruka menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Sudahlah. Ambil saja hikmahnya. Aku masih nggak percaya Luna yang baik hati melakukan itu padamu. Pasti ada sebabnya."

Natsume menepis tangan Ruka di bahunya, bangkit berdiri. "Aku nggak butuh penjelasan darinya lagi, Ruka. Aku capek melihat betapa egoisnya dirinya. Aku malas membicarakannya lagi. Aku capek!"

Ruka mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengalah. "Oke, Oke. Aku nggak ngomong banyak lagi." Ruka berdiri, menghampiri Natsume. "Aku mau bilang sesuatu padamu, kita disuruh ke Kyoto. Untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan lain. Asal kau tahu, ada sebuah perusahaan sangat membenci perusahaan kita karena seenak saja mau bekerja sama."

"Perusahaan apa itu, Ruka?"

"Biasalah. Perusahaan yang aneh, namanya. Aku nggak tahu apa nama perusahaannya. Susah sekali disebutkan," Ruka mengangkat bahu. "Apa kau mau ikut bersamaku? Sekalian kau menenangkan pikiranmu di kota sejarah sana."

"Tentu saja."

Ruka merangkul sahabatnya keluar dari ruangan. Membawanya ke apartemen untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Sebelum Ruka dan Natsume pergi, mereka meminta karyawan-karyawan telah dipanggil untuk ikut bersama keduanya harus mempersiapkan diri buat sebentar malam.

* * *

.

* * *

Kereta ekspress menuju Kyoto dari Tokyo menumpangkan sekian banyak orang dari setengah karyawan milik Hyuuga's Corporation. Hal itu tak menyebabkan Natsume terus mengingat masa kelam di mana dirinya dikhianati.

Tadi malam saat mereka berdua mengepakkan barang, Luna bertandang ke apartemen Natsume. Mengatakan bahwa dia tak mau putus darinya sehingga Luna nekad bunuh diri jika seandainya Natsume berniat memutuskan hubungan itu, tapi lelaki bermata merah menyala tak menggubrisnya. Malah mengusirnya keluar dari sana, dari apartemennya.

Ruka yang sedari tadi bimbang pada keputusan Natsume yang mengacuhkan ancaman Luna, merasa khawatir apabila lelaki di sampingnya ini berubah keputusan, pulang kembali ke Tokyo dan memaafkan Luna padahal perempuan itu telah mengkhianati dirinya.

"Kau marah, Natsume?" akhirnya Ruka mempertanyakan apa yang ada di benaknya selama ini, sepanjang perjalanan.

Lima jari Natsume memijat keningnya yang berkerut, menggeleng pelan. "Aku nggak marah padamu, Ruka. Aku marah pada dia yang seenaknya datang ke tempat kita hanya untuk mengatakan itu. Ck!" Natsume berdecak kesal. "Dia pikir aku siapa. Aku mengenalnya selama 7 tahun, aku yakin dia nggak mungkin melakukan itu."

"Jika itu benar, bagaimana?"

Natsume terdiam beberapa saat, lalu menghela napas berat.

"Seandainya itu benar adanya, aku nggak tahu lagi bagaimana dengan hidupku."

"Kau masih mencintai Luna?" tanya Ruka merasakan keputusasaan sahabatnya.

Natsume memalingkan muka menghadap jendela kereta, mendesah dalam hati. Sekian banyak kenangan, kenangan tentang kebersamaan bersama kekasihnya benar-benar membuatnya hampa. Kenangan paling terindah adalah, merebut milik Luna yang berharga. Waktu itu, Natsume berniat menjadikan Luna seutuhnya 3 tahun lalu.

Tapi, semuanya hancur saat semuanya berubah. Kemarin adalah kehancuran disebabkan dua orang yang salah. Natsume yang sibuk dan tak memperhatikan kekasihnya. Sedangkan Luna, memuaskan kebutuhannya kepada pria lain. Padahal dulu, Luna tak pernah melakukan ini sebelum bercinta dengan Natsume. Itulah kesalahan paling fatal dilakukan Natsume yang terlihat egois demi mendapatkan gadisnya.

"Lihat, Natsume!" teriak Ruka membuyarkan lamunan Natsume. Acungan jari telunjuk membuat kedua bola mata Natsume mengarah pada sebuah gedung cantik yang menjulang tinggi. "Itu adalah perusahaan terhebat di Kyoto! Namanya...," pikir Ruka sementara. "Oh iya! Namanya Unleash Your Imagination!"

Natsume melihat sebuah gedung terindah yang pernah dilihatnya. Gedung tercantik sesaat melewatinya lewat jendela kereta ekspres. Tak tanggung-tanggung, dirinya seperti melayang dan melupakan kenangan terburuk bersama Luna kemarin dan tadi malam.

Seperti namanya, Unleash Your Imagination, di kala kau pernah mimpi buruk dan lari dari kenyataan, di sinilah tempat di mana kau nggak akan lagi mengingat masa-masa buruk itu. Di sini bukanlah tempat pelarian melainkan tempat di mana kau mencurahkan kenanganmu ke dalam bentuk imajinasi.

Natsume seperti dihempaskan ke Bumi, lagi. Dirinya tiba-tiba merasa ringan, beban terangkat dan napasnya normal. Sesaat dirinya menghembuskan napas perlahan-lahan. Dilirik semua karyawannya yang melihat gedung itu berubah santai seakan-akan kegugupan mereka hilang seketika.

Entah apa rahasia perusahaan itu, kenapa begitu disanjung-sanjung oleh perusahaan yang lain padahal banyak saingannya? Entah apa yang ada di dalamnya, di mana sebuah rahasia itu tertutup.

Natsume dan Ruka pasti terkejut saat bertemu semua karyawan-karyawan gedung tersebut. Dan, Natsume pasti terkejut lagi setelah bertemu gadis yang akan menjadi obsesinya, bukan mengganti Luna sebagai pelarian. Sebagai takdir yang tak secara bukanlah kebetulan.

**TBC**

* * *

**O(^w^)/\(^w^)O**

**Jangan nanya aku tentang nama perusahaannya, aku benar-benar nggak sengaja. Karena nggak ada nama lain, jadinya nama ini saja. Toh, sering nampang di sini. Wkwkwk! XD  
**

**With Love,**

**Luna Margaretha**


	3. Being the Beginning of The Story

**DISCLAIMER: **GAKUEN ALICE by Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

**Obsession**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter 03: **Our Meeting Became The Beginning of The story

* * *

Setibanya di kota sejarah, Kyoto, kedua sahabat ini tidak bertemu dulu dengan karyawan perusahaan terbesar tersebut. Mereka lebih memilih berjalan-jalan mengitari kota terhebat ini, sama miripnya dengan Tokyo. Di tempat ini, mereka berjalan-jalan tanpa memakai pengawal yang diharuskan keluarga Hyuuga untuk melindungi Natsume dan Ruka begitu pula dengan karyawan lainnya.

Semua mata memandang melihat betapa indahnya kota sejarah ini. Pantas saja, banyak sekali orang-orang merantau ke tempat ini ketimbang di kota Tokyo super padat. Mereka menyelusuri setiap tempat yang belum dikenalnya, menghapalnya dalam-dalam di pikiran mereka. Semoga saja tak tersesat apabila menuju ke tempat tak dikenalnya.

Baru saja Natsume menyusuri tempat-tempat belum dilihatnya, lagi-lagi dirinya menabrak orang. Tubuh Natsume dan orang itu jadi limbung ke belakang. Nyaris terjatuh.

Natsume menatap orang misterius itu, lalu memarahinya. "Kalau jalan, lihat dulu! Jalan kenapa harus pakai dengkul!" geramnya mengusap lengannya yang tertabrak.

Merasa tertuduh yang tidak-tidak, sosok itu mengangkat tangannya, melepaskan topi rajutan berwarna merah jingga. Mata cokelatnya menatap mata merah Natsume. Mereka sama-sama terperanjat kaget, kecuali si mata cokelat tersebut.

"Kau jangan seenaknya menuduh, ya! Memang aku salah, karena aku nggak lihat ke depan. Bukan berarti kau menyalahkan aku. Justru kau juga yang meleng!" teriaknya sambil berkacak pinggang dan cemberut.

Natsume tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ketakjuban memandangi gadis itu lagi sekian kalinya terlupakan karena kemarahannya terhadap Luna. Kemarahannya tentang gadis ini, menghilang dalam sekejap mata, diterbangkan angin. Rasa sakit di lengannya juga seketika menghilang tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, kebingungan. Dia menggaruk pelipisnya. "Anoo… kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Natsume diam.

"Halo!" Gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Natsume. "Kau mendengarku?!"

Lagi-lagi Natsume terdiam membisu.

Tak suka pada perlakuan Natsume yang mendiamkannya, gadis itu menyosor pergi. Namun sebelum itu, Natsume menangkap pergelangan tangannya, menahannya pergi. Gadis itu berbalik, melihat Natsume menatap ekspresinya dengan mimik yang tak terbaca.

"Kita pernah bertemu," ucap Natsume, akhirnya.

"Ha? Kapan?"

"Kemarin. Saat kau hampir tertabrak gara-gara mobilku."

"Kemarin?" Pikiran gadis itu menerawang jauh, mengingat segala sesuatunya yang terjadi kemarin. Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku nggak ingat sama sekali. Mungkin kau salah orang."

"Aku nggak salah orang!" teriak Natsume mengagetkan gadis itu dan sekitarnya. "Umm… Maksudku, kau hampir tertabrak gara-gara aku yang tiba-tiba melaju kencang ke arahmu saat kau mau menyebrang jalan."

Gadis itu tak salah ingat siapa orang di depannya. Tapi, semua bukan masalah untuknya. Walaupun tak ada permintaan maaf dari mulut pria di depannya. Gadis itu mengangguk, melegakan dan menggusarkan Natsume apabila gadis ini bakalan memarahinya lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Natsume sungguh-sungguh.

Gadis itu akhirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman bikin Natsume merasakan detak jantungnya memburu sangat cepat. "Nggak apa-apa. Lupakan saja. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Toh, ini nggak disengaja," sahutnya lembut.

"Kau nggak marah padaku?"

"Buat apa marah. Aku dan kau nggak salah apa-apa tentang masalah kemarin. Jadi, nggak usah dipikirkan," jawabnya kembali dalam suara lembut.

Natsume lega mendengarnya. Ditatap lagi gadis di depannya, tersenyum kecil. "Kau tinggal di sini?" tanyanya penasaran karena pertama kali dilihatnya waktu berada di Tokyo.

"Iya! Aku punya pekerjaan di sini. Pernah sekali ke Tokyo kemarin. Ditemani teman-temanku. Kau orang asli Tokyo, bukan?" tanya gadis itu menunjuk kepadanya.

"Hn. Aku datang ke sini untuk melakukan sesuatu buat keluargaku dan orang-orang yang bersamaku setiap hari," jawab Natsume melirik karyawan-karyawannya dan Ruka mengelilingi taman. "Di sini sangat menyenangkan. Seperti aku merasakan kebahagiaan."

Senyum gadis itu melebar. "Begitulah kehidupan di sini." Gadis berambut cokelat panjang menatap jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya, tersentak kaget. "Oh, tidak!"

"Ada apa?"

Gadis di depannya menatapnya minta maaf, mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Aku minta maaf sekali. Aku ada urusan, setelah ini. Aku nggak bisa bicara sama kau lagi karena aku harus cepat-cepat pergi. Jika kita bertemu lagi, barulah kita ngobrol banyak."

"Oke."

Gadis bermata cokelat, membungkukkan punggungnya, meminta maaf. Dia pun berbalik pergi, sekencang mungkin sambil mengenakan topi rajutan berwarna merah, meninggalkan Natsume yang terpaku melihat betapa cantiknya gadis yang berlari itu.

"Natsume?"

Suara sahabatnya menghempaskannya kembali ke tanah, menoleh ke pemuda berambut pirang. "Hn."

"Kau lihat apa tadi? Kenapa melamun?" tanya Ruka kebingungan.

"Enggak. Bukan apa-apa." Natsume menepuk sebelah bahu Ruka dan melewatinya menghampiri karyawannya di sana. Ruka bingung pada perbuatan Natsume yang tenang.

* * *

.

* * *

Sementara di tempat lain, seorang gadis berambut hijau dengan rambut di bawahnya yang bergelung-gelung, berkacak pinggang karena menunggu seseorang yang telat banget datangnya. Sembari melirik ke depan jalan, dia juga melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

"Anak itu benar-benar lama sekali."

Sosok ditunggu-tunggunya telah datang, sesaat dia berlari sambil menahan topi rajutan warna merah di kepalanya. Napasnya terengah-engah, kemudian tersenyum melihat gadis berambut hijau ada di sana. Setelah sampai di depan temannya, gadis berambut cokelat mengatur napas terlebih dahulu, menelan saliva dan tersenyum lebar pada gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku karena terlambat."

"Selalu saja begitu!" desis gadis berambut hijau itu tak sabaran, mengganti dari bertolak pinggang ke menyilang tangan ke depan dada. "Kemarin juga kau terlambat datang ke stasiun, Mikan. Alasannya juga sama, 'maafkan aku karena terlambat'! Apa kau nggak khawatir, misalkan aku duluan masuk untuk bertemu Imai?!" tanyanya geram. Gadis bernama Mikan malah tersenyum kecil, menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehe. Nggak seharusnya aku melakukan itu padamu."

"Terserah saja kau!" Gadis berambut hijau memutar matanya, berbalik badan. "Lebih baik masuk, karena dia nggak suka orang telat."

"Hu-um."

* * *

.

* * *

Baru beberapa menit, langkah Mikan terhenti karena melihat sosok lelaki berambut hitam berantakan turun dari mobil berwarna kuning yang membawanya—tak lain adalah taksi. Mikan sangat mengenal lelaki tersebut, menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Tapi, penasaran apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu di sana, sampai-sampai tak disadarinya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau, kenapa ada di sini?"

Kedua mata merah Natsume menoleh, terkejut mendapati gadis tadi ditemuinya. Senyuman tipis muncul di bibir Natsume, mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Ada yang harus aku urus di sini sebelum balik ke hotel. Lalu, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Mata cokelat Mikan menatap gedung tinggi menjulang ke langit. Dindingnya yang berwarna abu-abu marmer terbentuk, dihiasi kaca-kaca cantik berkilauan. Senyumnya tiada henti dilakukan sampai dirinya kembali menatap Natsume, lekat-lekat. Mikan mengangkat tangannya, mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah gedung tersebut.

"Aku bekerja di sana."

"Benarkah?" tanya Natsume mengangkat sebelah alis, tak percaya.

"Kau bisa bicara pada temanku kalau kau nggak percaya," kata Mikan memperkenalkan gadis berambut hijau tersebut. "Kenalkan ini Sumire, Sumire Shouda."

Gadis itu, Sumire, mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Natsume sambil menatap Natsume tanpa menoleh ke sana kemari. Dia juga melihat pria berambut pirang di samping Natsume, terpesona pada ketampanannya yang manis.

"Namaku, Sumire Shouda."

"Natsume Hyuuga." Natsume membalas uluran tangan tersebut, dan menjabatnya.

"Ruka Nogi."

Begitu pula laki-laki berambut pirang juga membalas uluran tangan Sumire. Sumire yakin, tangan yang menjabat tangan gagah kedua laki-laki di depannya, tak akan dicucinya.

"Aku belum tahu namamu," kata Natsume melihat Mikan. Gadis itu tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan kepada Natsume.

"Mikan Sakura."

Halusnya tangan gadis di depannya membuat Natsume terus berpikir, ingin memiliki gadis di depannya. Seutuhnya. Mata cokelatnya yang bening, bibir merahnya yang cantik, senyumnya yang terindah. Keterpesonaan Natsume terus berlanjut. Bersamaan dengan Mikan yang terpana melihat laki-laki di depannya gagah, tegas, tampan dan sesaat merasakan hanyut di bawah tatapan mata merahnya yang cantik.

**TBC**

…


	4. Cooperation Partner

**DISCLAIMER: **GAKUEN ALICE by Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

**Obsession**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter 04: **Cooperation Partner

* * *

Ruka dan Sumire, melihat kedua sahabatnya terus menjabat tangan tanpa dilepaskan. Kedua pasang mata keduanya juga terus bertatapan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Mengangkat sebelah alis, Sumire dan Ruka menepuk pelan bahu mereka hingga keduanya terjengkal muncur dan terlepaslah tangan digenggamnya tadi.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Permy!" seru Mikan mengelus dadanya karena kaget.

Sumire menjitak kepala Mikan, kesal. "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama begitu di depan mereka, bodoh! Bukankah seharusnya aku yang marah padamu karena kau terus berjabat tangan dengan Natsume-sama."

"Natsume-kun?" Ruka dan Natsume mengangkat kedua alisnya, terkejut pada panggilan sopan dari Sumire.

Sumire menoleh pada mereka, memerah malu. "Nggak apa-apa 'kan, jika aku memanggil Anda sekalian dengan sebutan 'Ruka-kun' dan 'Natsume-kun'?"

"Nggak apa-apa," senyum Ruka melihat betapa malu-malunya gadis berambut hijau di depannya.

Mikan sedari tadi mengusap kepalanya dijitak Sumire, memutar matanya. Dia melihat seseorang keluar dari gedung, menghampiri mereka bersama dengan seorang perempuan berambut merah muda.

"Yuu! Anna-chan!"

"Mikan-chaan!" teriak mereka bersamaan. "Selamat datang kembali di Kyoto!"

"Aku pulang!" seru Mikan senang.

"Karena kau dan Shouda-san belum muncul, makanya kami datang ke sini menjemputmu begitu juga dengan kedua laki-laki di belakang kalian," ucap laki-laki berambut hijau berkacamata sempat melihat Natsume dan Ruka. "Kalian berdua telah dtunggu petinggi perusahaan ini. Kau juga dipanggil, Mikan."

"Benarkah?" tanya Mikan tak terduga. Yuu mengangguk, tersenyum.

"Ada yang ingin didiskusikan Jinno-san kepadamu dan mereka berdua." Yuu minggir sedikit untuk mempersilakan mereka masuk ke dalam gedung. "Mari masuk! Mereka telah menunggu kalian di atas."

Ruka, Natsume, Mikan dan Sumire lebih dahulu masuk ke dalam gedung diantar Anna dan Yuu. Keenam orang ini disambut hangat oleh beberapa karyawan di dalamnya. Mereka juga menyambut kedatangan Sumire dan Mikan dalam kehangatan yang dirasakan Natsume dan Ruka seperti kehangatan keluarga.

Setelah mereka masuk, Ruka dan Natsume sempat-sempatnya memandangi dalam gedung. Gedung yang dikasih banyak kaca-kaca jendela, memancarkan matahari siang masuk ke dalamnya. Sambutan hangat diterimanya beberapa kali saat melewati mereka. Entah apa yang dirasakannya, tempat ini membawa mereka ke langit ketujuh. Itu yang dirasakan keduanya.

Menuju lift terbuka, Yuu membimbing Natsume, Ruka dan Mikan masuk. Sementara Anna dan Sumire berdiri di tengah, setengah membungkuk pada mereka sebelum berbalik badan pergi. Yuu menekan tombol angka 20, lantai tertinggi di gedung ini.

Selama mereka berada di dalam sana, Mikan terus gemetaran hebat. Hal paling tidak disukainya adalah berada di lift ini tanpa persiapan apa pun. Natsume merasakan getaran itu di sampingnya, melirik Mikan yang memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kau ketakutan?" tanya Natsume mengkhawatirkan kondisi Mikan sambil berbisik.

Mikan tak menjawab. Dirinya terus memeluk tubuhnya, mengusap-usap lengannya. Tak diketahuinya bahwa Natsume membuka kemejanya dan memberikan itu pada Mikan, meletakkan di kedua bahunya. Mikan mendongak, menatap heran pada Natsume.

"Aku nggak tahu, kenapa kau ketakutan seperti ini. Tapi, aku hanya bisa menolongmu lewat ini. Kau juga nggak perlu sungkan-sungkan kepadaku meminta bantuanku selama aku bisa menolongmu."

Tubuh Mikan berhenti gemetar. Kehangatan di kedua bahunya menutupi kedinginan dan gemetar hebat tadi. Entah apa ada di benaknya, dirinya serasa melambung di angkasa. Kedua mata cokelatnya menatap mata merah Natsume yang juga terus menatapnya. Mereka seperti sangat mengenal lama, tapi hal itu belum bisa terjadi karena pintu lift terbuka. Mereka telah sampai di tempat yang ditentukan.

Resepsionis lantai ini, menyambut kedatangan keempat orang tersebut, setengah membungkuk kepalanya sedikit. "Selamat datang di perusahaan ini, Hyuuga-san dan Nogi-san. Kalian telah ditunggu oleh Jinno-sama, Narumi-sama dan Misaki-sama di dalam."

Yuu menunjukkan jalan di mana pintu tadi tertutup, terbuka dan menampilkan seorang perempuan berambut biru panjang. Tersenyum merekah melihat kedatangan orang-orang dinanti.

"Selamat datang. Dimohon Hyuuga-san, Nogi-san dan Mikan-chan masuk ke dalam. Mereka menanti Anda sekalian." Gadis itu membuka pintu lebar-lebar, meminggirkan posisinya agar Natsume, Mikan dan Ruka masuk ke dalam. Setelah mereka masuk sepenuhnya, gadis itu meminta izin pada Yuu agar dirinya bisa masuk bersama mereka. Yuu mengizinkannya.

Penyambutan kali ini ditunggu oleh pria berambut pirang panjang sebahu, Narumi, sesaat melihat Natsume, Ruka dan Mikan. Dia berdiri sambil berjabat tangan dengan keduanya kecuali Mikan sangat dikenalnya.

"Saya senang bisa bertemu Anda berdua," katanya tersenyum senang.

Ada sesuatu paling tak disukai Natsume dan Ruka tentang orang ini. Caranya berjalan, berbicara, memandang, dan bahasa tubuhnya. Seperti seorang laki-laki bergerak gemulai sambil memancarkan gigi putihnya dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. Natsume merasa sebentar lagi, dia membenci orang sok kenal ini.

Mereka mengangguk tanpa berbicara, membalas jabat tangan itu. Narumi juga menatap Mikan, dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya terkenal sok akrab. Natsume benci apabila tindakan itu termasuk menggoda Mikan, gadis di sebelahnya.

"Alasan kami datang ke sini adalah—"

Sebelum Natsume mengatakan sebenarnya, Narumi menahannya dengan mengibas-ngibaskan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Natsume. Sepuluh jari Natsume mengepal, tak suka ada orang yang memotong kalimatnya.

"Kami tahu alasan kalian datang. Kerja sama kita akan ditentukan lewat bagaimana cara kau memahami setiap tindak tanduk perusahaan ini kepada perusahaan kalian," kata Narumi di depan mereka tanpa mempersilakan mereka duduk. "Perusahaan ini berbeda dengan perusahaan lainnya, menerima baik setiap kerja sama yang ada. Kami nggak keberatan apabila kalian bekerja sama dengan kami. Dengan satu syarat!" Narumi mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Satu syarat?"

"Kalian berdua akan ditemani pasangan kerja masing-masing," sahut Narumi tersenyum. Dia, kemudian melirik Mikan yang memeluk jaket Natsume erat-erat, tak suka pada pandangan itu, lalu beralih ke Natsume. "Mikan akan menjadi pasangan Anda, Natsume. Sedangkan Hotaru, menjadi pasangan Ruka Nogi."

"EH? APA?!"

Teriakan itu terjadi saat Mikan membuka mulutnya. Tak percaya pada Narumi seenaknya menjadikan dirinya berpasangan pada Natsume. Ada sesuatu di benak Mikan untuk berjauhan dengan Natsume sebelum masuk terlalu dalam. Perasaan aneh sekilas tadi.

"Kenapa, Mikan? Kau nggak suka?" tanya Narumi melihat Mikan yang menunduk malu karena berteriak di depan para petinggi perusahaan ini. "Biarpun kau nggak suka, kau harus mau. Ini demi keselarasan perusahaan kita dengan perusahaan mereka."

"Maafkan saya, Narumi-sensei."

Narumi mendesah. Menoleh ke belakang, meminta bantuan kepada keduanya untuk menyuruh Mikan berpikir ulang pada keputusannya. Akhirnya Misaki, laki-laki berambut hitam kecokelatan, menghampiri Mikan dan berbicara dengannya.

"Kau nggak sendirian, Sakura-san. Kau akan ditemani Imai-san. Kau juga bisa belajar dengan Hyuuga-san atau Nogi-san selama itu nggak membebani pikiranmu." Misaki menepuk pelan bahu Mikan yang berselimut jaket Natsume. "Ini nggak bertahan lama, selama mereka berada di Kyoto saja. Hanya dua minggu. Apa kau bisa?"

Mikan mengangkat kepalanya, mengangguk pelan walau ada keraguan di dalam matanya. "Akan aku coba, Misaki-sensei."

"Bagus." Misaki menepuk lagi bahu Mikan.

Setelah demikian berlanjut, Narumi memberitahukan semuanya pada Natsume maupun Ruka. Setelahnya, dilanjutkan saat Mikan bersama salah satu diantara mereka. Sayangnya, Hotaru tidak ada di tempat karena ada urusan mendadak di kota lain. Besok baru pulang. Mikan juga kaget karena Natsume dan dirinya akan tinggal bersama di hotel yang disebutkan Narumi, hanya berbeda kamar.

Misaki berjabat tangan pada Natsume dan Ruka, tersenyum berterima kasih. "Kami senang bisa bekerja sama dengan kalian. Kami harap, kami bisa menjadikan perusahaan kalian menjadi salah satu perusahaan yang mampu kami naikkan reputasinya."

"Sama-sama, Misaki-san."

Narumi tak mau kalah. Dia berjabat tangan pada Natsume dan Ruka, atas kerja sama ini. Mengantarkan mereka ke bawah dibantu Nonoko, gadis berambut biru panjang tadi, mempersiapkan segalanya. Di sana, ada Yuu dan Kokoroyomi, membantu kepindahan Mikan ke hotel yang telah ditentukan.

Mikan merasa sebentar lagi ada badai. Badai yang mengoyak pertahanan batinnya. Perasaan aneh di dalam dirinya. Ini juga bisa dirasakan oleh Natsume, tapi itu tak diperlihatkannya di depan orang lain terutama di depan sahabatnya.

Apa yang terjadi nanti?

**TBC**


	5. Full Night A Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: **GAKUEN ALICE by Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

**Obsession**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter 05: **Full Night A Kiss

* * *

Dua mobil berhenti di depan hotel berbintang lama yang ada di Kyoto. Dua mobil milik perusahaan sekaligus milik Narumi dan Misaki. Warna mobil mereka memang terlihat mencolok, apalagi salah satunya adalah milik Narumi, mobil berwarna merah muda. Mobil Misaki, mempunyai mobil berwarna hijau muda seperti warna tanaman.

Warna-warna norak ini benar-benar bikin Natsume dan Ruka mengangkat satu alis dan memutar matanya. Berharap, hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka naik mobil warna norak seperti walau merek mobil ini terbilang mahal di sini, di Kyoto.

Bellboy hotel tersebut membantu Yuu dan Kokoroyomi mengangkat barang-barang mereka termasuk barang-barang Mikan. Kata Narumi, hotel ini akan menjadi fasilitas pekerjaan karyawan-karyawan Natsume untuk bisa meningkatkan kerja sama mereka. Ternyata hotel berbintang lima ini adalah milik perusahaan besar tersebut. Mereka tak menyangka.

Yuu dan Kokoroyomi juga memesankan kamar buat mereka dan karyawan-karyawan Hyuuga Corporation. Pegawai resepsionis memberikan beberapa kartu sebagai kunci buat mereka menginap selama dua minggu ini. Sepertinya karyawan-karyawan tersebut senang bercampur bahagia bisa tinggal di hotel ini dan bekerja di salah satu fasilitas gedung mewah tersebut.

"Ini, kartunya." Yuu menyerahkan kartu tersebut ke Mikan dan beberapa orang lainnya termasuk Natsume dan Ruka. "Bellboy akan mengantar kalian ke atas. Kami harus kembali ke perusahaan karena Narumi-sensei dan Misaki-sensei meminta kami mengembalikan mobil-mobil mereka setelah kami menyelesaikan administrasi."

"Nggak apa-apa. Kami senang kalian telah membantu kami," sahut Ruka sopan.

Mereka setengah membungkuk kepada Ruka dan Natsume. Mereka berdua juga memberikan jari jempol pada Mikan dan mengucapkan, "selamat berjuang."

Akhirnya kembali lagi ke rutinitas di mana Mikan harus naik ke atas menggunakan lift, hal paling dibencinya selama ini. Lebih enak tinggal di rumah mungil miliknya dan Hotaru. Karena itu lebih menyenangkan.

Lamunan Mikan buyar saat Natsume meraih tangannya untuk mengikutinya. Rasa hangat menjalar di kulit mereka apalagi jaket kemeja masih menempel di kedua bahunya. Natsume juga memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman saat mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lift dan menuju lantai yang ditentukan.

Kamar mereka bersebelahan. Ruka di depan Natsume, dan kamar Hotaru di seberang Mikan. Sedangkan karyawan-karyawan lainnya berada di dua lantai setelah mereka. Tiga bellboy mengantarkan barang-barang mereka—terbilang sedikit—ke kamar masing-masing.

Kamar mereka ukuran yang sangat besar dengan tempat tidur king size, TV layar LCD, kulkas kecil, lemari, meja dan beberapa perabot menurut mereka sangat lengkap untuk ukuran kamar ini. Dan tak pula, kamar mandi dengan bathtub dan shower, dihalangi oleh kaca bening.

Selama bellboy mengatur barang-barang itu di dekat tempat tidur mereka, salah satunya, Mikan, membaringkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan. Jaket milik Natsume masih menempel, dia menatapnya dan ingin mengembalikannya.

* * *

.

* * *

Sementara itu, Ruka meminta izin pada Natsume karena dirinya ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Natsume menyanggupinya asalkan jangan terlalu malam. Ruka tertawa, dirinya pergi bersama salah satu karyawan mereka. Tapi katanya, mungkin akan menginap.

"Menginap?" tanya Natsume mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Begitulah." Ruka mengangkat bahu. "Ada yang harus kuurus sebelum besok memulai aktivitas menyeramkan."

"Ada-ada saja kau, Ruka."

"Duluan!" Ruka menepuk pelan bahu Natsume, dan berlalu pergi. Natsume menghembuskan napasnya melihat kepergian sahabatnya, sekilas melirik pintu kamar Mikan yang tertutup.

Baru mau masuk ke kamarnya, pintu kamar dilihatnya tadi terbuka. Mikan muncul sambil membawa jaket milik Natsume. Dia menyodorkan jaket itu ke Natsume, tersenyum berterima kasih.

"Nggak usah berterima kasih. Aku heran denganmu, kenapa kau selalu menggigil dan gemetaran setiap kita naik lift. Tapi, aku nggak akan meminta jawaban itu padamu." Natsume berbalik badan, tapi Mikan mencekal satu lengannya. Natsume menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Bi-bisakah kita berbicara di dalam kamarmu? Aku akan menjelaskan, kenapa aku begitu gemetar setiap masuk ke dalam lift," ucap Mikan terbata tanpa melihat ke arah Natsume.

"Terserahlah." Natsume mengangkat bahu, mempersilakan Mikan masuk.

Natsume menutup pintu, melemparkan jaket miliknya ke kursi. Mikan masih berdiri di depan pintu samping lemari. Sesaat melihat Natsume membuka kancing kemejanya, membuat Mikan terkejut dan gelisah.

Merasakan hawa panas di kamar ini, Natsume melirik Mikan yang terus gelisah. Tanpa disadari Natsume terus membuka kemejanya hingga menampakkan otot-otot tubuhnya, dan perutnya seperti papan cucian kepada Mikan. Gadis itu jadi salah tingkah, menunduk malu.

"Kau kenapa?"

"A-anoo… ng-nggak apa-apa…," ucap Mikan terbata, lagi.

Natsume mengangkat alis, malah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang besar berukuran _king size_. "Duduklah di sini," katanya menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya.

Mikan ragu-ragu, apakah harus menerima ajakkan itu atau menolaknya? Akhirnya Mikan duduk di sana, tapi agak menjauh dari tempat Natsume berbaring. Natsume yang tak peduli pada Mikan yang menjauhinya, memulai pembicaraan.

"Jelaskan, kenapa kau begitu takut pada saat masuk lift?"

"A-aku ketakutan karena sejak kecil, aku pernah dikurung di dalam lift." Mikan menghembuskan napas yang sesaat tadi ditahannya karena melihat otot tubuh Natsume. "Makanya aku paling nggak suka menggunakan lift jika naik ke atas."

"Jadi, kau lebih suka naik tangga?"

"Naik ke lantai atas, paling tertinggi di perusahaan, aku nggak pernah naik kecuali saat bersama kalian." Mikan menatap Natsume, tak mempedulikan otot-otot kuat itu. "Ini pertama kalinya aku naik. Soalnya aku bekerja di kantor paling bawah. Sekitar lantai 1 dan dua, saja."

Natsume mengangguk, mengerti. Dihempaskan lagi tubuhnya ke ranjang. Kepalanya menoleh ke Mikan yang melihatnya, lekat-lekat. Ada perasaan aneh dirasakannya saat ini, entah itu apa. Tapi, saat Mikan mau pergi, dirinya langsung melompat dan mencegahnya pergi.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Heran pada pernyataan Natsume, Mikan kembali duduk. "Aku mau kembali ke kamarku."

"Apa nggak sebaiknya kau di sini untuk sementara waktu?" Entah apa yang merasuki diri Natsume, meminta Mikan bersamanya. Akal sehatnya hilang sesaat. Mikan merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh, melepaskan cekalan pada tangannya.

"Aku nggak bisa. Aku harus pergi!" Mikan terburu-buru beranjak pergi, hampir meraih handle pintu. Namun, saat Mikan mau membukanya, pintu tersebut kembali tertutup. Tangan kokoh itu, milik Natsume, menutup pintu itu. Mikan mendongak. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku harus kembali ke kamar!" teriaknya gusar.

Natsume tak menghiraukan teriakan itu, memilih meraih pinggang Mikan agar berhadapan dengannya. Meraih dagunya, mengangkat tangannya menyelusuri kulit halus itu di pipinya. Mikan gemetaran, hebat. Natsume menekan leher Mikan, mengarah padanya.

"Kau cantik,"

Tak tahu apa yang terjadi—tiba-tiba sangat cepat—Natsume mencium Mikan. Sempat Mikan berontak dan mendorongnya menjauh. Seperti sihir, Mikan lemas dan menyerahkan dirinya ke Natsume.

Natsume terus melumat bibir Mikan, membelainya, menghisapnya, menjilatnya seakan-akan itu miliknya. Mikan juga membalas ciuman itu. Ciuman yang benar-benar menghanyutkan.

Beranjak dari pintu, Natsume membawa Mikan ke tempat tidurnya. Membaringkannya di sana, menindihnya sambil menciumnya. Ciuman lembut berubah jadi panas. Panas, menandakan ada sesuatu di dalam batin mereka untuk berteriak. Berteriak untuk melanjutkan dan berteriak untuk menghentikannya.

Natsume dan Mikan sama-sama mengagumi dan terpesona. Terpesona pada makhluk Tuhan yang tercipta hampir dibilang sempurna. Dan kagum, bisa merasakan ini saat melakukan hal itu di luar batas akal sehat.

Mereka tak henti-hentinya berciuman. Sampai Mikan tertidur pulas di balik ciuman panas itu. Natsume menyadarinya, tersenyum geli. Diusap-usap wajah Mikan, mencium keningnya, kedua pipinya, ujung hidungnya, dagunya kemudian bibirnya.

"Sepertinya kau mencuri hatiku, Nona kecil."

Natsume mengangkat tubuh Mikan, membawanya ke kamar sebelahnya. Setelah itu, menutup pintu dan berharap besok, Mikan tak mengacuhkannya. Natsume ingin merasakan ingin mencium Mikan lagi, dan memilikinya untuk dirinya sendiri.

**TBC**


	6. Severe Blow From Hotaru

**DISCLAIMER: **GAKUEN ALICE by Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

**Obsession**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter 06: **Severe Blow From Hotaru

* * *

Dua hari menjelang, Natsume tak henti-hentinya menggoda Mikan. Sering menciumnya di kala mereka berdua, saja. Membawa Mikan pergi ke tempat-tempat di mana keduanya lebih banyak bersama ketimbang bersama sahabatnya yang memiringkan kepalanya, bingung pada sikap keduanya.

Saat ingin bertanya, Natsume malah terkekeh geli. "Selama kita di sini, aku mau mengakrabkan diri padanya, Ruka."

"Tapi, kenapa? Nggak biasanya kau seperti ini, Natsume?"

"Entahlah, Ruka. Aku nggak bisa menjauh dari dia." Natsume mengangkat bahu.

"Hei! Kau itu baru putus dari Luna dua hari yang lalu, Natsume!" teriak Ruka saat mereka sedang berduaan di kamar Ruka. Untung saja kamarnya kedap suara. "Masa secepat ini, kau mudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain!"

Natsume terhenyak mendengar nama Luna, nama seorang gadis yang pernah masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Dia membuang muka, agak risih mendengar sebutan itu di bibir Ruka. "Aku nggak peduli dengannya, Ruka. Dia nggak pantas bersamaku lagi. Dan aku malas membahasnya di sini, bersamamu."

"Lalu, apa kehebatan Sakura-san terhadapmu, Natsume?!" tanya Ruka tak percaya. "Memang dia sangat cantik, tapi jangan kau lakukan pada anak sepolos dia. Jangan kau sakiti dia jika seandainya kau tiba-tiba berpaling kembali ke Luna."

"Aku nggak akan kembali ke Luna, Ruka! Camkan itu!" teriak Natsume kepada sahabatnya. "Aku merasa aku menyukai Mikan dan menyayanginya. Aku sayang sekali padanya. Entah kenapa, aku nggak bisa lepas darinya. Seperti merasa aku pernah mengenal dia!" katanya mengusap wajahnya dan berpaling ke arah lain.

Ruka terkejut, membelalakkan kedua matanya lebar-lebar. "Kau mencintainya? Aku nggak percaya kau melakukan ini padahal kita baru bertemu dengan dia dua hari yang lalu."

"Kalau bersama dia, aku melupakan masalahku dengan Luna. Sama seperti saat kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya."

"Kapan? Kapan itu terjadi, Natsume?!" teriak Ruka menyentakkan lamunan Natsume. "Kau bertemu dengan Sakura-san, itu kapan?" tanyanya tak sabar.

"Sejak aku pulang dari hotel wanita gila kebutuhan itu. Aku nggak sengaja menabraknya. Saat aku melihat dia, aku melupakan masalah antara aku dan wanita itu," sahut Natsume santai tanpa mengucapkan nama Luna.

"Sarap kau, Natsume!" Ruka menggeleng-geleng. Natsume tersenyum, santai.

"Terima kasih."

"Mungkin aku nggak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi." Ruka mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah. "Ini sudah dua hari, aku nggak mau pekerjaan kita terhambat gara-gara cintamu pada Sakura-san. Mungkin aku merasa Sakura-san juga sangat menyukai dirimu, Natsume."

"Aku bisa merasakannya lewat bahasa tubuhnya, Ruka," jawab Natsume membayangkan Mikan membalas ciumannya setiap kali mereka bersama.

"Kau sudah menyatakannya pada dia?" tanya Ruka, ingin tahu. Natsume menggeleng. "Belum sempat, ya?" Ruka menghela napas. "Aku mau bicara soal kesepakatan kita pada perusahaan itu. Aku harap kau bisa menyembunyikan hubungan kalian pada Narumi-san."

"Aku nggak tahu." Natsume mengangkat bahu. Ruka terdengar sangat jengkel pada jawaban Natsume.

"Terserah saja kau mau bagaimana." Ruka membalikkan tubuhnya mengarah ke pintu, membukanya. Dia berbalik melihat Natsume. "Aku meminta padamu, untuk menjaga Sakura-san. Aku mendukung setiap sifat dan tindakanmu ini karena kau mencintainya. Aku berdoa semoga kalian berbahagia."

"Terima kasih."

Ruka mengangguk, lalu menutup pintu. Natsume lega karena sahabatnya mendukungnya. Duduk di tepi tempat tidur, Natsume menatap dirinya di cermin. Sebentar lagi, dirinya bisa bersama gadis itu walau dia sengaja menyimpan rahasia itu pada Mikan. Rahasia tentang dirinya dan Luna. Hubungan di mana dia pernah menjalin bersama Luna.

"Kau ada di sini," ucap seorang gadis berambut cokelat menjulurkan kepalanya ke kamar Ruka. Natsume terperanjat kaget, kemudian menyambut Mikan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Natsume terus memeluk Mikan, mencium aroma tubuh gadis itu di hidungnya.

"Aku tadi menjemput salah satu teman di stasiun kereta. Maafkan aku telah membuatmu menunggu, Natsume." Mikan tersenyum meminta maaf saat mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Natsume.

Menerima permintaan maaf itu dengan mengecup bibir merah tersebut, Natsume mempererat pelukannya. "Kau nggak usah minta maaf. Dengan pelukanmu ini, aku benar-benar melupakan segala situasi begitu pula deng—"

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

Suara letusan dari senjata dipegang seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek mengguncang hotel berbintang lima. Suara tembakan itu pula, mengarah pada target berupa kepala seorang pria berambut hitam berantakan tengah jatuh ke belakang, sehingga pegangan di pelukannya kepada gadis berambut cokelat panjang terlepas.

"NATSUMEE!"

Pria dipanggil namanya tersentak dan melihat siapa yang menembaknya. Terkejut menatap sepasang mata ungu berkilauan, menatapnya tajam dan dingin. Natsume pun condong ke depan, berharap tubuhnya tidak jatuh ke lantai berkarpet kamar Ruka, sahabatnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" desis Natsume.

Senyuman miring tersungging di bibirnya, tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Natsume. Sekilas melirik Mikan yang ketakutan dan berlari menghampiri Natsume, kebencian terlihat di mata perempuan bermata ungu ini.

"Mikan! Jangan sekali-kali kau dekati laki-laki itu! Dia itu bajingan!" seru wanita itu menggeram dalam hati.

Mikan, yang melihat wanita itu malah menggeleng lemah. "Aku nggak mau! Apa yang kau lakukan benar-benar kejam, Hotaru! Natsume nggak salah apa-apa!" teriaknya bersedih.

Bunyi pelatuk berbunyi, lagi. Senjata itu condong ke depan, sembari diikuti kedua mata ungu yang dingin dan senyum bibir yang mengejak namun licik. "Kembalikan Mikan padaku, pria sialan! Jangan seenaknya kau menghancurkan Mikan dengan kalimat-kalimatmu yang selalu menggoda perempuan lain!"

Natsume beranjak dan maju mendekati Hotaru—sebutan namanya. Kemarahan berkecamuk dan ingin sekali memakan gadis itu dalam-dalam, dan membuangnya ke Laut Merah.

"Aku nggak suka diperintah! Ini hakku dan ini juga bukan urusanmu!"

Akhirnya keputusan bulat telah tiba, Hotaru menembakkan lagi senjata itu kepada Natsume. Natsume siap menerimanya. Mikan berteriak lantang, untunglah menimbulkan perhentian dari salah satu karyawan mereka berdua dan sahabat Natsume.

"Hentikan, Hotaru-chan!"

"Hentikan!"

Pria berambut hijau muncul tepat di depan senjata Hotaru, merentangkan kedua tangan. Sedangkan, pria berambut pirang emas melindungi Natsume dari serangan mematikan tersebut.

Hotaru menahan amarah melihat sahabatnya muncul di saat tidak tepat. "Iinchou! Minggir! Aku nggak suka dihalangi!" desisnya marah.

"Bukan begini caranya, Hotaru-chan! Kau bisa membuat orang-orang yang ingin bekerja sama dengan mereka, jadi bersedih! Apa kau nggak tahu?" Yuu Tobita menelan ludah terdahulu dan menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. "Kau dilibatkan dalam hubungan kerja sama dengan mereka. Salah satu dari mereka."

"Kau gila, Iinchou!"

"Beginilah keadaannya," hela Yuu sembari melirik ke belakang.

Mata biru Ruka bertemu mata ungu Hotaru, mereka berpandangan. Kemarahan Hotaru kembali ada setelah bertatapan dengan mata merah menyala Natsume. Karena kerelaannya pada apa yang terjadi—sejak dia tak ada—Hotaru memilih diam dan beranjak pergi. Disusul Yuu setengah membungkuk pada dua orang pria ganteng dan Mikan sangat khawatir pada sahabatnya.

Mikan juga tak berniat meninggalkan Natsume. Tapi kali ini, Hotaru yang merasakan kesakitan karena tak diberitahu, akhirnya Mikan memilih sahabatnya karena dia sangat kenal baik daripada Natsume baru bertemu dalam dua hari ini.

.

* * *

.

Sepeninggal ketiga orang perusahaan saingannya, Ruka mendudukkan Natsume di tepi tempat tidurnya. Mengambil saputangan dan memberinya air dingin sedikit, mengelap noda luka di sisi dahi bagian atas kepala Natsume.

"Auuw! Sakit, Ruka!" Natsume mengiris kesakitan.

"Kau ini! Ini akibatnya kau memang sengaja melakukan itu pada Sakura-san. Dia nggak bersalah, Natsume. Hentikanlah sekarang juga," Ruka menggeleng pelan sambil menyentuh bagian sakit kepala Natsume.

"Apa maksudmu, Ruka?" Natsume mengernyit bingung sambil kesakitan.

"Tadi aku berpikir, kenapa kau bisa terpesona pada Sakura-san sementara kau masih mencintai Luna." Tubuh Natsume menegang. Ruka menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Sekarang aku tahu, kau menjadikan Sakura-san sebagai pelarianmu. Dan kau nggak bersungguh-sungguh mencintainya, bukan? Makanya kau nggak pernah menyatakan cintamu padanya."

Tebakan Ruka tepat pada sasaran, Natsume memang belum melupakan Luna. Karena seiring berjalannya waktu, Natsume terus mengingat Luna lewat Mikan. Kedua mata Mikan yang lembut—mirip Luna yang dulu sebelum terjadi insiden tiga hari yang lalu—menyebabkan dirinya terus menerus mengingat Luna dan membayangkannya tidur bersama dirinya di sini, di tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan kau permainkan perasaannya, Natsume. Sekarang aku mengerti, dugaan gadis tadi menembakmu untuk memperingatkanmu. Karena matamu nggak cinta pada Sakura-san, melainkan terhadap Luna. Sayangnya, Sakura-san terlalu polos sehingga nggak melihat kedua matamu ini. Yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-san adalah obsesi. Obsesi untuk mendapatkannya demi melupakan Luna."

Entahlah. Natsume tak tahu bagaimana harus melakukannya. Setiap mencium Mikan, Natsume sering mengingat Luna di setiap detik berciuman dengan Mikan. Membayangkannya tidur dan bercinta di atas ranjangnya. Mendengar desahannya. Sayangnya, di depannya bukan Luna. Tapi, Mikan Sakura.

Ingat baik-baik! Mikan Sakura!

Gadis polos yang tak tahu apa-apa. Memasukkan dirinya ke dalam kurungan obsesi dari Natsume. Obsesi luar biasa karena pesonanya terhadap Mikan. Belum ada cinta di dalam hatinya. Itulah mengapa, Natsume belum menyatakan cintanya pada Mikan.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Mikan?

Apa dia menyukai Natsume?

**TBC**


	7. Homesickness

**DISCLAIMER: **GAKUEN ALICE by Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

**Obsession**

**Written by Luna Margaretha**

* * *

**Chapter 07: **Homesickness

* * *

Gadis berambut oranye duduk sambil meminum gelas wiski di tangan kanannya, memainkannya penuh keintiman luar biasa. Hari ini adalah malam yang mengerikan. Tanpa Natsume. Pria yang dulu mengisi hari-harinya dalam hidupnya.

Yang dikenakan Luna, nama gadis itu, adalah _lingerie _yang dibelikan Natsume untuknya. _LIngerie _yang cocok untuk dikenakan di setiap lekuk tubuhnya yang seksi. Di dalam mimpinya, Luna terus merasakan dirinya berada di pelukan Natsume. Berharap Natsume ada di sini, di sampingnya.

Sayangnya, Natsume tidak ada di sini karena pria itu malah pergi meninggalkan dirinya demi perusahaan dikembangkannya bersama sahabat terbaiknya, Ruka Nogi. Luna pun menggeram dalam hati sambil meminum wiski di tangan kanannya.

Bunyi bel apartemen menghentikan luapan emosinya dalam meminum wiski keras tersebut dengan es batu di dalamnya. Luna pun beranjak berdiri, menghampiri pintu masuk. Saat dibukanya pintu, kedua matanya menatap dua mata merah menyala itu. Kerinduan muncul di hatinya.

"Natsume…,"

"Hn."

"Kau datang!" Luna meraih tangan Natsume dan membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemen dan menutup pintu menggunakan kaki telanjangnya. "Kapan kau datang? Kenapa kau nggak bilang padaku?" tanyanya terus melilit lengannya ke lengan Natsume.

Natsume duduk di samping Luna, melirik Luna sejenak. "Kau nggak bersama pria-mu?" tanyanya sambil mengejek.

Luna mendengus. "Kau masih marah? Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf padamu. Apa kau nggak memaafkanku?"

Natsume mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh pipi merah muda Luna, serasa seperti dulu. Halus dan lembut. Luna mengikuti sentuhan Natsume. Desahannya muncul tiba-tiba. Natsume menyeringai.

"Kau menyukai sentuhanku, Luna?"

Luna menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengangguk-angguk. "Ya, Natsume," desahnya lembut.

Tangan Natsume pun mendorong belakang kepala Luna ke hadapannya, menangkap bibirnya dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya dalam-dalam. Ciuman basah itu terasa enak dan sejuk. Luna dan Natsume berciuman terus menerus sambil mengerang di dalam sana.

Saat Natsume menggigit bibir bawah Luna, Luna membuka mulutnya. Lidah Natsume masuk, bersatu padu dengan lidah Luna. Natsume merasakannya lagi, lidah dan bibir Luna yang begitu lembut. Ingin terus mengecapnya dan memakannya habis-habisan.

Tangan bebas Luna terangkat, melucuti jaket Natsume keluar dari tubuhnya. Begitu pula kemeja Natsume di dalamnya. Mata Luna melirik sambil mengerang penuh keasyikan. Tubuh Natsume begitu mirip papan pencuci yang bergelombang.

"Lingkari pinggangku dengan kedua kakimu, Sayang," pinta Natsume di dalam ciumannya. Luna menurut.

Luna mengangkat kedua kakinya yang seksi ke pinggang Natsume, melingkarinya. Natsume mengelus paha mulus Luna, menyentuh di bagian sensitive milik perempuan yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya dulu. Pusat sensitive keduanya berada di ambang batas, penuh basah, basah dan basah. Mereka menginginkan lebih. Berkat kedua tangan Natsume yang memeras pantat montok Luna, itu pun terjadi.

Mereka bercinta di atas kursi ruang tamu. Bercinta melepas kerinduan. Tanpa melepaskan _lingerie _milik Luna. Natsume berada di atas Luna, terus melakukan hubungan itu tanpa menyelesaikannya. Natsume benar-benar ada di ambang batas, kecintaan itu masih ada saat merindukan Luna. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Tapi keadaan itu hancur karena tubuh Luna telah ternodai dari laki-laki satu ke laki-laki lain. Natsume menghentikannya, Luna meminta protes sambil mengerang keras.

"Kenapa kau berhenti, Natsume?"

Pusat miliknya terlepas dari pusat sensitive Luna. Natsume menutupi resletingnya, mengenakan kembali kemeja dan jaketnya. Pikirannya bercampur aduk. Luna sangat kesal pada Natsume, yang suka berubah-ubah. Memilih mendiamkannya.

"Aku harus pergi." Natsume bangkit berdiri. Luna pun mengikutinya, menangkap tangannya.

"Kau nggak boleh pergi dari sisiku, Natsume."

Natsume menepis tangan Luna. "Aku nggak butuh penolakanmu. Mau aku pergi, itu juga bukan urusanmu. Ini urusanku dan kau nggak berhak mengaturku!" teriaknya gusar. Luna mengernyit.

"Lalu, tadi itu apa? Kau menikmatinya, bukan? Menikmati di saat kita saling menyatu. Kau membutuhkan aku!" Luna mengguncang-guncang lengan Natsume, tak suka pada pernyataan Natsume.

Mata merah Natsume menatap Luna, tersenyum sinis. "Kuanggap kau adalah perempuan yang menikmati setiap acara itu. Tanpa aku pun, kau masih bisa melakukannya pada pria lain. Bukannya kau senang?"

"I-itu…"

"Asal kau tahu, Luna." Natsume meraih dagu Luna, menjilatnya di bawah tekuknya. Luna mendesah sambil menjerit dalam hati. "Kau seperti perempuan yang membuang harga diri demi laki-laki lain padahal ada aku yang setia padamu. Tapi, kau membuangnya." Natsume mencium bibir Luna, kasar.

Luna menegang. Ini bukan kemauan dia. Ini bukan Natsume yang lembut. Kedua tangan Luna terulur, mendorong dada Natsume menjauhi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya jadi terus menegang, meminta dipuaskan dan meminta kebutuhan karena Luna bisa merasakannya. Natsume sangat tahu hal itu, karena itulah, Luna sama seperti wanita suka seks.

"Lihatlah, Luna!" desis Natsume setelah mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Luna penuh rasa jijik. "Tubuhmu meminta dipuaskan. Dia butuh kebutuhan mendasar dimiliki setiap laki-laki dan perempuan. Sex! Sebuah sex!" Natsume bangkit berdiri, berlalu pergi.

Tubuh Luna berdesir, tak bisa menolak. Tapi air mata Luna jatuh, membanjiri kedua pipinya. Dia tak menyadari bahwa kebutuhan ini membuat Natsume menderita. Luna bukan Luna yang dulu, di mana dia sangat takut pada bercinta. Karena bercinta, bisa menghilangkan keperawanan dan mendapatkan keposesifan dari pria yang menghilangkannya.

Tapi, karena Natsume mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja di kala itu, Luna menurutinya. Dia baru tahu bagaimana rasanya berhubungan percintaan di dalam satu paduan di tubuh mereka. Akhirnya membuat tubuhnya terus menginginkan hal itu, tapi Natsume tak mau melakukannya karena terlalu sibuk pada pekerjaannya.

Hingga Luna menerima permintaan di dalam tubuhnya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kepada pria lain selain Natsume. Asalkan bisa memuaskan nafsu. Dia mendapatkannya. Dan itu sangat menyenangkan. Tapi, dirinya ingin merasakan pria dicintainya. Tapi, itu pula tak dirasakannya karena pria dicintainya malah pergi sebelum memuaskannya dalam dirinya.

Luna menangis dalam diam di apartemennya. Sementara Natsume, menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan pintu apartemen Luna. Di sebelahnya ada Ruka, sahabatnya, mengernyit bingung pada penampilan acak-acakkan Natsume.

"Kau melakukannya lagi pada Luna?" tanyanya berharap itu bukan kenyataan sebenarnya.

Natsume diam. Ruka mengepalkan ke sepuluh jarinya.

"Kau benar-benar kurang ajar, Natsume! Kau memiliki Sakura-san, tapi kau melakukan itu pada Luna. Apa kau nggak sadar perbuatanmu?!"

Secepat kekuatan cahaya, kapalan tinju menghantam tembok di samping wajah Ruka. Ruka tak bergeming, terus menatap tajam sahabatnya. Tembok itu jadi rusak dan retak. Mata merah menyala Natsume mengikis tubuh bekunya.

"Aku memang kurang ajar, Ruka!" geram Natsume. "Mungkin sekarang aku telah menjadi orang mengerikan setelah melakukan itu padanya. Mungkin saja, aku bakalan melakukan itu pada gadis ingusan itu."

"Kau gila!"

Natsume mencengkram kerah Ruka. "Aku nggak peduli, Ruka! Aku terlalu obsesi pada dia! Bukan lagi pada Luna! Apa tadi nggak merasakannya betapa saat aku melakukannya, aku terus membayangkan Mikan. Tapi, saat aku bersama Mikan, aku membayangkan Luna." Natsume melepas kerah Ruka. "Sekarang, aku bukan Natsume yang dulu lagi. Bisa jadi, aku adalah manusia mengerikan," dengus Natsume beranjak pergi.

Ruka tercengang melihat Natsume telah berubah drastis. Kedua mata lembutnya berubah jadi dingin. Itu bukan Natsume yang baik, tapi Natsume yang juga memuaskan kebutuhan, obsesi dan nafsunya.

Dan targetnya adalah Mikan.

**TBC**


	8. Strategy!

**DISCLAIMER: **GAKUEN ALICE by Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

**Obsession**

**Written by L**una** M**argaretha

* * *

**Chapter 08: **Strategy!

* * *

"Sesuai apa yang telah disepakati oleh kita bersama, marilah kita menjalankan kerja sama ini sebaik-baiknya. Saya harap kita semua menjadi teman baik di dalam pekerjaan ini dan nggak ada satu pun saling menyakiti."

Pidato yang dilakukan pria berambut pirang panjang ini benar-benar sangat menusuk. Apa saja dilontarkan tadi sebelum kalimat di atas bikin kuping pecah, karena dibutuhkan waktu empat jam duduk termenung mendengarkan pidato pria lebay itu yang tak penting.

Jinno, selaku wakil di perusahaan ini, menyayangkan betapa kerasnya pidato yang bikin kedua telinga harus meradang beberapa menit. Tapi, tidak ada satu pun yang berniat mengeluh karena takut disemprot oleh Narumi yang suka sekali menghukum seseorang kalau ada pelanggaran.

Dalam suasana bikin telinga hampir meradang, Hotaru terus melirik tajam ke arah pria berambut hitam berantakan tengah tersenyum pada Mikan di sampingnya. Ada gejolak aneh di dalam benak Hotaru, memperingatkannya agar menjauhkan Mikan dari pria yang dari kemarin berkelakukan aneh.

Ruka, di samping Hotaru, mengerti apa yang dirasakan gadis di sampingnya. Natsume sudah melancarkan strategi untuk membalas rasa sakit hatinya kepada Luna ke Mikan. Padahal, Mikan tidaklah bersalah. Mikan hanya korban dari amukan perasaan Natsume yang masih mencintai Luna, yang mengkhianatinya.

Sementara itu, Mikan dan Natsume tengah bermadu asmara. Mereka tak peduli apa yang diceramahkan oleh Narumi. Mereka asyik bermesraan, selayaknya orang pacaran. Sebenarnya Natsume tak menginginkan sebuah hubungan, sementara hatinya masih terpaku pada Luna Koizumi. Hatinya masih sangat menyayangi Luna, masih menginginkan Luna kembali ke sisinya, tapi ego Natsume terlalu tinggi. Dia masih belum memaafkan segala perlakuan dan pengkhianatannya kepada dirinya kemarin itu.

Rapat selesai, saatnya kembali ke pekerjaan yang telah ditentukan oleh mereka masing-masing. Hotaru dan Ruka mengerjakan kesepakatan yang telah dilakukan beberapa hari yang lalu—sebelum Natsume ke tempat Luna. Sedangkan Mikan ditarik pergi oleh Natsume menuju arah tangga darurat yang jarang dilakukan oleh siapa pun.

"Na-Natsume, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Mikan gugup, merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

Natsume hanya menyeringai, mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Mikan. "Lihat saja nanti," katanya tersenyum.

Sesampainya di tempat tangga darurat, paling terbawah dan jarang dimasuki orang. Natsume meraih tubuh Mikan, mendorongnya ke dinding, mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan di sisi kanan kiri kepala gadis tersebut dan kedua kaki Natsume mengapit kedua kaki Mikan, tak boleh sampai keluar dari perbatasan.

"Na-Natsume…,"

Natsume menunduk ke bawah, mencium aroma Mikan yang berbau jeruk. "Kau sangat cantik sekali. Kalau saja, sahabatmu nggak menghalangi kita berdua untuk bermesraan seperti ini." Natsume mencium pipi Mikan, lalu menjilatnya.

Mikan bergidik, merasakan kenikmatan lidah Natsume walau ada sesuatu yang aneh dirasakannya.

Kembali menatap wajah Mikan, Natsume pun memiringkan wajahnya untuk menciumnya. Mereka berciuman sangat intim. Tak peduli pada pekerjaan yang telah dibuat untuk mereka dari Narumi. Mereka berciuman lama sambil paha Natsume memposisikan di antara kedua paha Mikan, menggeseknya membuat Mikan mengerang di dalam ciuman.

"Umm… Natsume…," desah Mikan.

"Kau menikmatinya?" tanya Natsume menarik bibirnya, tapi masih dikecupnya bibir ranum tersebut.

Mikan tak tahan lagi. Dia juga mencium Natsume kembali. Natsume menyeringai karena hasutan itu telah membuat Mikan mau menciumnya, lagi. Natsume meraih pinggang Mikan, menekan ke arah tubuhnya. Merasakan dada Mikan menekan dada Natsume yang kekar.

Kedua lengan Mikan memeluk leher Natsume. Sementara Natsume, memasukkan tangan bebasnya ke dalam balutan kemeja Mikan—yang sengaja ditipiskan demi Natsume. Membuka kaitan bra hitam di dalamnya, Mikan mendesah penuh kenikmatan.

Paha Natsume terus menggesek selangkangan Mikan, hingga gadis itu merasakan kenikmatan yang belum dirasakannya selama ini. Ini pertama kalinya. Mikan juga baru pertama kali berhubungan dengan Natsume. Hanya Natsume seorang. Tidak ada orang lain selain laki-laki itu.

Akhirnya Natsume mengangkat rok Mikan sampai ke pinggang. Menarik celana dalam polkadot keluar dari sana. Sekalian Natsume mengulurkan tangan, mengelus pusat sensitive tersebut di sana. Mikan mengerang dalam kenikmatan.

"Natsume…,"

"Kau menyukainya?"

Mikan tak tahan. Natsume terus mengelusnya sampai ke dalam. Mikan jadi basah. Membanjiri tangan Natsume. Laki-laki itu menyeringai. Sebentar lagi dirinya bakalan menghancurkan gadis di depannya, sebenarnya tidak bersalah sama sekali. Walau itu hanya sebuah janji dengan janji, padahal dia begitu menikmatinya di lubuk hati paling dalam.

Lelaki itu menarik dirinya sampai Mikan terjatuh lemas. Pakaiannya acak-acakkan. Rambutnya pun seperti itu. Roknya masih terangkat di pinggang. Air dari hubungan tadi keluar di pusat sensitive Mikan.

Tanpa disadari Mikan, Natsume sangat jijik pada apa yang dilakukannya. Obsesinya hanya pada gadis ini. Gadis yang akan merasakan sakit hatinya terhadap Luna.

"Kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya Natsume berpura-pura sangat khawatir.

Mikan menggeleng. "Nggak apa-apa."

Walaupun baru pertama kali, Mikan mau merasakannya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Tapi, dirinya takut harus memberikan hal paling berharga pada lelaki di depannya. Dia takut merasa ditolak. Entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan seperti itu.

Natsume mengulurkan tangan, membantu Mikan berdiri. "Berdirilah. Kita harus kembali ke hotel. Semua orang menunggu kita di sana."

Berdiri. Mikan merapikan pakaiannya. Menarik celana dalamnya yang terjatuh di bawah pergelangan kakinya, merapikan rambutnya memakai kesepuluh jari-jarinya. Tersenyum tulus pada Natsume.

"Ayo pergi!"

Mikan mengaitkan lengan Natsume dan membawanya pergi. Natsume tak bisa menolak. Toh, ini memang yang diinginkannya.

.

* * *

.

Dalam beberapa jam, semua pekerjaan telah diselesaikan. Semuanya beristirahat di kamar masing-masing di hotel ini. Hanya Mikan dan Hotaru yang berada di sana, duduk membatu sambil berpikir di pikiran masing-masing.

Gadis berambut cokelat panjang duduk berhadapan dengan Hotaru, mengakui apa yang ada di dalam perasaannya selama ini. "Umm… Hotaru, aku mau bicara. Ini tentang perasaanku terhadap Natsume," katanya sangat gugup.

Hotaru menatap lebar pada Mikan, sungguh tak percaya. Selama ini, mereka belum pernah membicarakan laki-laki selain para petinggi dan sahabat-sahabat mereka yang bekerja di sini, di dalam perusahaan ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Keringat dingin menjalari tubuhnya. Kepalan tangan di atas rok terus mengusiknya seiring perkataannya pada sahabatnya. "Sepertinya aku sangat menyukai Natsume," ucapnya langsung mendapat sorotan tak senang.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Hotaru berteriak sambil menggebrak meja. "Kau bilang kau menyukai Hyuuga?! Sejak kapan, Mikan? Sejak kapan kau berkata begitu, sementara kita baru bertemu dengan dia baru lima hari. Lima hari, kau tahu!" Hotaru mengacungkan lima jari ke Mikan.

Mikan tertunduk, ketakutan. "Entah kenapa, Natsume melakukan ini juga sama seperti dirasakan olehku. Natsume juga mencintaiku, Hotaru. Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Itu munafik." Hotaru menyipit, tajam. "Hyuuga nggak pernah menyukaimu, Mikan. Apalagi mencintaimu! Pikir baik-baik! Nggak mungkin bagi dia, kau bisa dicintai sementara kau hanyalah obsesi bagi dia supaya menghilangkan rasa sakit hatinya pada seseorang!" geramnya marah.

Mata cokelat Mikan melebar. "Kenapa kau berkata begitu, Hotaru? Natsume nggak begitu. Aku yakin!"

"Keyakinanmu sangat payah, Mikan!" teriak Hotaru. "Aku bisa mengerti karena gelagatnya sangat mencurigakan. Tipe seperti dia pasti memiliki pasangan, bukan mencari pelarian demi menuntaskan rasa sakit hatinya. Kau dijadikan korban olehnya, Mikan! Kau harus mengerti!"

Mikan berdiri, sungguh tak percaya pada perkataan sahabatnya. "Jangan berkata seperti itu tentang dia, Hotaru! Natsume nggak pernah melakukan itu padaku. Dia mencintaiku, aku juga mencintainya. Kelak, dia pasti akan mengatakannya betapa dia sangat mencintaiku seperti dirinya menciumku tadi!" serunya juga tak kalah saing.

Hotaru menggantikan Mikan, kedua mata ungunya melebar tak karuan. "Kau dicium olehnya? Kau percaya, hanya karena sebuah ciuman, dia mencintaimu?" Hotaru menggeleng, terhuyung mundur dan memijit keningnya. "Dia benar-benar kurang ajar! Dasar bajingan!" Hotaru merapikan berkas-berkas, terburu-buru.

Mikan cemas pada sikap Hotaru, mendekati sahabatnya. "Ho-Hotaru…, kumohon mengertilah. Natsume nggak seperti yang kau kira. Dia sangat baik. Dan, aku yakin dia sangat mencintaiku lewat ciumannya. Aku benar-benar sangat yakin. Seyakin-yakinnya seperti cintaku padanya."

Gadis berambut hitam pendek membeku di tempat, wajahnya datar. Dia mendesah berat. "Ingat ya, Mikan. Hyuuga bukanlah tipe yang kau pikirkan. Kau adalah obsesi untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya. Ciuman memang gertakan awal untuk membuatmu seperti sekarang ini. Tapi selebihnya, kau pasti akan berbunga-bunga. Dia pasti akan membuatmu sakit hati. Lihat saja nanti!" Tanpa menoleh, Hotaru beranjak pergi.

Mikan membatu di tempat. Tak percaya sahabatnya membenci dirinya mencintai Natsume hanya karena dirinya adalah obsesi laki-laki tersebut.

Mikan juga tak mengira atau tak menyangka, seorang wanita sangat cantik mendatangi hotel tempat Natsume dan Mikan menginap. Dirinya juga mem-_booking_ tempat di sebelah Natsume. Senyuman menghiasi bibir wanita tersebut, menginginkan Natsume kembali. Karena itu adalah obsesinya.

**TBC**


	9. Beautiful Girl

**DISCLAIMER: **GAKUEN ALICE by Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

**Obsession**

**Written by L**una** M**argaretha

* * *

**Chapter 09: **Beautiful Girl

* * *

Semua mata memandang tercengang melihat seorang gadis—atau wanita—berlenggak lenggok selayaknya peragawati. Tubuhnya yang molek dan berisi. Dadanya begitu _hot_. Pantatnya berisi. Bajunya super ketat. Rok begitu pendek hanya sebatas paha saja, memperlihatkan kaki jenjang mulus.

Mereka sangat tergiur pada pemandangan di depannya. Laki-laki berambut hijau hanya menggeleng pelan pada apa yang dilihatnya, lebih memilih melarikan diri daripada melihat hal tak berguna. Tapi bagi teman-teman serevisi-nya, itu adalah pemandangan anugerah dari Tuhan untuk mereka, memperkenalkan dirinya kepada gadis itu.

Wanita itu sedang menyeruput minuman telah dipesan. Bibir ranumnya membasahi sedotan, menghisap jus tersebut. Bikin lirikkan mata memuncratkan air liur yang keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing, terutama pegawai hotel. Kedua kaki disilangkan, memperlihatkan paha putih mulus bak susu, hampir mendekati celana dalam dikenakannya.

Lift berbunyi dan terbuka, menampilkan dua gadis berambut hitam pendek dan cokelat panjang beserta dua pria berambut hitam berantakan dan pirang. Mereka berhenti karena sekelompok orang menghadang mereka di tengah jalan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ruka, bingung.

Natsume tak berbicara, karena dirinya merasakan perasaannya sungguh tak enak. Mikan dan Hotaru hanya terdiam membisu, belum berbicara sejak tadi malam.

Bertemu dengan Yuu atau disapa akrab dengan sebutan Iinchou, ketua di bagian mereka, Ruka berbicara padanya. "Ada apa ini, Tobita-san? Kenapa banyak sekali orang di sini?" tanyanya.

"Biasalah. Mata mereka memang sering jelalatan kalau melihat wanita cantik tengah duduk di café sebelah sana," sahut Yuu mengedikkan bahu ke arah rekan-rekannya memandang subjek.

"Wanita cantik?" tanyanya tak tertarik, mengangkat sebelah alis. "Bukannya di sini banyak sekali wanita cantik?"

"Kau itu polos apa nggak sih?" Hotaru jengkel pada kepolosan kedua setelah Mikan, melihat Ruka penuh tatapan kesal. "Mereka sangat tertarik pada wanita cantik, tentu saja. Bukannya kau juga laki-laki, seperti mereka? Pasti kau juga tertarik, bukan? Atau kau hanya tertarik pada laki-laki saja?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Ruka jadi salah tingkah, menggeleng cepat. "Bu-bukan! Maksud aku, aku memang nggak tertarik. Aku lebih memilih pekerjaan ketimbang hal begituan. Apa lagi, aku masih berhutang budi pada keluarga sahabatku, makanya aku nggak mencari pacar maupun calon istri."

"Kau benar-benar unik, Nogi-san," ucap Yuu terkekeh geli.

Ruka menggaruk-garuk kepala, kembali jadi salah tingkah. "Banyak orang mengatakan begitu padaku. Haha," Ruka ikut tertawa. Hotaru menyeringai geli.

Selama mereka berbicara tak jelas, Mikan sedari tadi melirik Natsume yang tak mau melihatnya semakin gusar. Perasaan tak menentu semenjak Hotaru mengatakan tentang Natsume membuat perasaannya tak karuan. Merasakan firasat buruk akan terjadi.

Mikan menarik lengan kemeja Natsume, memintanya melirik ke arahnya. "Natsume…, apa kau marah padaku? Kenapa kau belum berbicara sama sekali?"

Lelaki berambut hitam berantakan melirik Mikan lewat mata merahnya, mendengus dalam hati dan akhirnya berkata, "aku sangat capek. Aku butuh istirahat. Tadi malam aku begadang bersama Ruka demi proyek dilancarkan perusahaanmu, makanya aku nggak tidur."

Mikan ber-ooh ria, tapi dirinya belum puas. Dia masih butuh penjelasan dari diamnya Natsume. Sepertinya dirinya tak tahu menahu soal Natsume mengintip di balik pintu—karena melupakan sesuatu di ruangan itu—terkejut mendengar Mikan mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mencintainya. Lewat ciuman itu, gadis itu menganggapnya jatuh cinta padanya. Dan gadis itu sangat yakin sekali terhadap hal yang merupakan strateginya.

Entah kenapa dirinya menyarankan agar menjauh dari Mikan. Bukan karena nasihat Ruka, sahabatnya. Tapi untuk dirinya, merasakan bahwa dia belum mau mempermainkan Mikan terus menerus. Takut dirinya juga jatuh cinta diharapkan oleh Mikan.

Sosok mata berwarna ungu cantik menatap bayangan ingin dijumpainya saat ini. Dia bangkit berdiri, meletakkan uang di atas meja, menghampiri kerumunan kelompok di sana yang meminta berkenalan. Tapi, tak dihiraukannya. Dia pun tepat berada di depan Natsume kemudian meloncat senang, melingkari lehernya dan mencium bibirnya.

"Natsume!"

Sontak semua yang ada di sana terperangah melihat gadis—ingin mereka kenalan—dan pria berambut hitam berantakan berciuman intim. Sontak Mikan terkejut pada apa yang dilihatnya, menutup mulut menggunakan sebelah tangan. Dirinya hampir menangis karena itu.

"Luna? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Natsume sesaat melepaskan dirinya dari ciuman membabi buta itu. Berharap gadis di sebelahnya tak melihat apa yang dilakukan wanita yang pernah mengisi hidupnya, dulu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Luna?" tanya Natsume lagi. Di dalam dirinya jadi salah tingkah, gelagapan bila berhadapan ada Mikan di sisinya.

"Aku mencarimu, Natsume." Luna tersenyum. "Aku merenung setiap malam supaya kau kembali ke aku, karena aku tahu kau juga masih mencintaiku. Benar, 'kan?"

Apa sekarang saatnya dia berkata sebenarnya pada Mikan soal perasaannya? Apa ini sudah saatnya sementara dirinya ditatap tajam oleh sahabatnya dan sahabat Mikan? Mungkin ini memang saatnya kembali menata hidupnya bersama Luna, mulai dari awal lagi.

Natsume mendorong tubuh Luna. Sepintas dirinya sepertinya menyesal jika berkata sebenarnya pada Mikan, tapi apa mau dikata, inilah saatnya. Natsume pun berhadapan dengan Mikan yang ingin menangis—atau nyaris berurai air mata yang sementara ditahannya.

"Aku meminta maaf padamu. Aku sebenarnya masih menyukai Luna. Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu demi obsesiku padamu, gara-gara rasa sakit hatiku pada Luna. Aku nggak pernah sekalipun mencintaimu. Bukan karena aku membencimu."

Tubuh Mikan gemetaran. Jiwanya terasa terbang entah ada di mana. Nyaris hancur berkeping-keping kalau bukan karena suara tamparan dari Hotaru dilayangkan ke pipi tegas Natsume. Mikan dan Ruka terkejut.

Hotaru mencengkram kerah kemeja Natsume. "Kau benar-benar manusia nggak berperasaan, Hyuuga! Kau kira kau bisa mempermainkan perasaan Mikan begitu saja! Untuk apa kau melakukan itu sementara kau masih mencintai gadis tengil ini!" Hotaru menunjuk Luna dengan wajah penuh kemarahan. Luna mengangkat alis, tak takut pada tatapan itu.

Natsume tidak menjawab.

"Mulai sekarang, kau nggak boleh bersama Mikan lagi! Aku akan meminta pada petinggi untuk menggantikan pasangan kerjamu. Dan mulai detik ini, jangan sekali-kali kau menghubungi Mikan!" dengus Hotaru membawa Mikan pergi dari sana, tapi ditolaknya.

Mikan berdiri terpaku di tempat, menghadap Natsume. Dia terus menahan air mata sebentar lagi akan meluncur jatuh. "Apa kau tahu, selama ini aku sangat menyayangimu dan mencintaimu? Pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu di Tokyo, aku sudah terpesona padamu dan mata merahmu, Natsume. Dan aku semakin menyukaimu saat kita bertemu kedua kalinya. Apa kau percaya pada cinta pandangan pertama?"

Natsume terlonjak kaget pada pernyataan Mikan. Dirinya merasa menyesali perkataannya tadi. Perasaannya tak menentu. Dirinya, merasa ingin membawa Mikan dan menciumnya bahwa semua perkataannya adalah bohong.

Namun, semuanya sudah terlambat. Mikan berbalik pergi. Natsume melihat ada setetes air mata jatuh saat dia berbalik. Hatinya pun ikut meringis. Mungkin sekarang Natsume mengerti arti dari obsesinya terhadap Mikan. Dia juga jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Sialan kau, Natsume!" geram Ruka. Dia juga menatap tajam pada Luna. "Kau jangan mempermainkan sahabatku hanya saat kau berada di sini, Luna! Kau bukan apa-apa kami lagi!" Ditatap Natsume. "Kau lebih memilih yang mana, Natsume? Aku atau dia?" tunjuk Ruka ke wajah Luna.

"Aku yakin Natsume pasti memilih aku!" sahut Luna bersandar di lengan Natsume.

"Aku nggak tanya padamu, jalang!" teriak Ruka. "Katakan padaku, Natsume! Kau pilih aku atau dia? Sahabatmu atau mantanmu?!"

"Maaf, Ruka." Jawaban Natsume membuat Ruka mengerti.

"Baiklah. Selesaikan saja masalahmu itu. Aku nggak mau tahu lagi!" Ruka mengalah dan berbalik pergi diikuti Yuu di belakangnya.

Di sana, hanya Luna dan Natsume berdua. Yang lain lebih memilih minggat sebelum kena amarah dari para petingginya terutama di hotel ini.

Luna terus bergelayut manja di lengan Natsume sampai-sampai Natsume menyentaknya ke belakang, merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri karena telah membuang gadis paling diinginkannya lewat keegoisannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Hubungan kita sudah berakhir pada malam itu!" teriaknya.

"Ini belum berakhir, Natsume!" Luna memeluk tubuh Natsume. "Aku masih sangat mencintaimu! Tentu saja kau juga begitu kan, padaku?!"

Kesepuluh jari Natsume mengepal. Dirinya mirip seperti Luna, meminta sesuatu untuk mendapatkan kebutuhannya. Mikan tidak salah. Dirinya yang salah.

Sebelum dirinya pergi meninggalkannya, dia harus menyelesaikan semua ini kepada Mikan. Berharap Mikan bisa memaafkan dirinya di kala dia sedang gundah gulana. Tanpa Mikan, hidupnya tidak berarti.

"Lepaskan aku, Luna!" gadis itu menolak, menggeleng tak mau melepas pelukan itu. "Aku bilang lepaskan! Atau aku buang kau di pinggir jalan sana, dan berharap ada laki-laki mau menjualmu, keparat!"

Luna tersentak kaget, melepaskan pelukan itu. Matanya melebar, mengeluarkan air bening membasahi pipinya. Dia jadi lemas karena kalimat menohok itu keluar dari bibir Natsume.

Lelaki itu pun pergi meninggalkan Luna. Berusaha mencari Mikan dan membawanya kembali ke sisinya. Meminta maaf padanya dan berharap Mikan mau memaafkannya. Dia telah khilaf. Dia tak sanggup kehilangan Mikan. Obsesi Natsume adalah membawa Mikan ke sisinya dan mencintainya kelak.

**TBC**


	10. Sorry

**DISCLAIMER: **GAKUEN ALICE by Higuchi Tachibana

* * *

**Obsession**

**Written by L**una** M**argaretha

* * *

**Chapter 10: **Sorry…

* * *

Mikan menangis di tempat biasanya sering mengeluarkan isi hati. Taman cantik dengan banyaknya pepohonan rindang dan pohon Sakura terletak di sepanjang jalan taman tersebut. Di bangku taman melihat pohon berwarna merah jambu tersebut. Mikan duduk sambil menutup wajahnya penuh air mata.

Dirinya tak bisa membayangkan bahwa Natsume bakalan mengkhianatinya, padahal dirinya sungguh yakin di dalam hatinya, Natsume memang mencintainya walau di luar dia seenaknya mempermainkannya. Entah kenapa, Mikan belum mempercayai ada seorang wanita berciuman dengan pria dicintainya di depan matanya sendiri.

"Mikan…,"

Sahabat Mikan, Hotaru, berjalan menghampirinya. Dia duduk di sampingnya, mengusap pelan punggungnya agar berhenti menangis. Ingin sekali Mikan bersandar di bahu sahabatnya seperti dulu lagi, tapi dirinya tak bisa. Bukan karena perkataan sahabatnya tadi malam, tapi karena dirinya yang serba salah.

"Kau jangan menangisi laki-laki itu. Dia nggak pantas mendapatkan tangisanmu," ungkapnya marah saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

Mikan menggeleng. "Aku nggak menangisi dia, Hotaru," isaknya di dalam dekapan kedua tangannya. "Aku bersalah pada diriku sendiri karena nggak mendengar pembicaraan kita tadi malam. Aku menyesal. Seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu," isaknya lagi mengingat kalimat-kalimat Hotaru yang terlontar tadi malam.

"Jadi, kau mau mempercayai perkataanku tadi malam?" tanya Hotaru menatap Mikan masih menutup wajahnya. "Atau kau menyakini bahwa Hyuuga akan mencintaimu?"

Mikan mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya sembap. Jejak-jejak air mata terlintas di pipi manisnya. Rambutnya tergerai sangat indah di punggungnya, tak menghapus kecantikan alami di luarnya.

"Entahlah, Hotaru." Mikan mengusap air mata menggunakan lengannya. "Aku nggak tahu, apa harus yakin atau nggak. Aku merasa diriku ragu-ragu menghadapi kenyataan suatu saat nggak bakalan terjadi. Aku nggak sanggup apabila itu nggak terjadi, nantinya."

"Jadi, kau mengharapkannya?"

"Aku nggak tahu." Mikan menggeleng. Air mata muncul, lagi. "Aku merasa diriku mempercayai Natsume akan mencintaiku dan menyayangiku sebagaimana obsesinya itu. Begitulah denganku, merasa yakin pada apa yang terjadi."

"Mikan! Kau sungguh tolol!" Hotaru berdecak kesal, bangkit berdiri. "Kau sangat tolol dalam menghadapi ini semua. Kau sudah dikhianati, tapi masih sempat-sempatnya mempercayai keyakinan itu?"

Mikan tak menjawab.

"Imai-san! Sakura-san!" panggil seseorang di ujung jalan sana sambil berlari bersama pria berambut hijau.

Hotaru memalingkan wajahnya melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dan itu ternyata adalah Ruka Nogi.

"Nogi-san, ada apa?"

Ruka terengah-engah karena berlari. Belum menghapal jalanan di Kyoto. Untung dirinya telah dibantu oleh Yuu Tobita di sampingnya juga ikut-ikutan sesak napas akibat berlari.

Setelah dirinya bernapas normal, barulah dia menghadap pasangan kerjanya. "Aku mau bilang, kita telah ditunggu oleh Narumi-san, Jinno-san dan Misaki-san. Kuharap kita masih bisa bekerja sama di bidang ini. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu," pinta Ruka memohon.

Hotaru mendesah. Dirinya tak mau bekerja sama dengan sahabat orang itu. Ini menyangkut masalah harga diri. Tapi dirinya diminta bantuan oleh orang disebut sebagai pasangan kerjanya jika berada di Kyoto. Hotaru sempat ragu-ragu, tapi ucapan Mikan membuatnya terdiam.

"Pergilah, Hotaru. Aku nggak mau kau hancur karena masalah ini. Ini masalahku dan Natsume. Kau, masalahmu adalah pekerjaanmu. Kau nggak mau Jinno-san marah padamu hanya karena ini, 'kan?"

Sedetik kemudian, Hotaru mengangguk. Ruka senang.

Hotaru menatap Mikan. "Aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu karena masalah pekerjaan, Mikan. Kalau sudah selesai, aku pasti menghubungimu."

Mikan tersenyum manis. "Aku nggak apa-apa, Hotaru. Dan terima kasih sudah menasihatiku."

"Sama-sama, Mikan."

Mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan Mikan. Gadis itu kesepian di kala dirinya seorang diri. Ingin sekali dia berlari memeluk Natsume, menumpahkan isi hatinya dan memohon agar lelaki itu menciumnya dalam-dalam. Penuh cinta. Tapi karena pemandangan tadi, dia tak bisa melakukannya.

Beberapa jam, Mikan masih berada di sini. Dia belum beranjak dari sana padahal matahari sudah berada di atas kepala. Membuatnya jadi sakit kepala. Napasnya jadi sesak dan perutnya berbunyi karena lapar. Mulutnya juga haus. Dia butuh minuman. Tidak disadarinya, tubuhnya jatuh ke samping, menutup mata karena kelelahan.

.

* * *

.

"Mikan! Mikan, bangun!"

Suara bariton yang khas dan serak terdengar di telinganya membuatnya membuka mata walau dirinya masih sangat lelah, lemas, dan lapar. Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan, tapi entah kenapa, kepala berada di pangkuan lelaki dicintainya. Natsume!

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga!" sahutnya gembira. "Aku yakin, kau belum makan sejak pagi tadi karena ada kejadian tadi. Aku membawakanmu makanan. Kau bisa memakannya sampai kita kembali bekerja sebentar sore."

Entah dapat tenaga dari mana, Mikan mengangkat kepalanya dan menjauh dari Natsume. Lelaki itu kaget dan kecewa karena melihat perlakukan gadis itu kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku ingin kau memaafkanku."

"Sudah cukupkah kau melakukan semua ini padaku?"

"Aku minta maaf makanya aku datang ke sini setelah diberitahu Tobita-san untuk membawakanmu makanan. Aku tahu kau belum makan," sahut Natsume tak mau kalah.

"Aku nggak mau makan." Mikan memalingkan muka, menahan isak tangis bakalan terjadi.

Tak mau Mikan meninggalkan dirinya untuk kedua kali. Natsume meraih pinggang Mikan dan membawanya ke pangkuannya. Mikan sempat berontak, tapi mulutnya jadi terkunci karena bibirnya mendapati bibir Natsume menciumnya.

Ciuman itu terlepas. Jari Natsume menyentuh bibir Mikan, mengusapnya lembut. "Aku tahu kau menyakini aku bahwa aku mencintaimu."

"Sejak kapan kau…,"

Natsume mengecup bibir Mikan agar tak terlontar perkataan itu. "Aku bisa merasakannya lewat dirimu sangat yakin sekali. Aku menerima pernyataan cintamu kepadaku. Aku betul-betul memahaminya dan memintamu, apa kau memaafkan diriku ini yang khilaf?"

Mikan membuang muka, tak mau menatap Natsume.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi, apa kau nggak merasakan kalau aku juga mencintaimu pada pandangan pertama?" Mikan menatap Natsume. Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Aku tahu, kau bakalan kaget. Ya! Aku mencintaimu, Mikan. Mungkin aku belum merasakannya waktu itu. Sejak kau menyatakan cintamu, aku sudah mengerti. Aku nggak mau kehilangan dirimu. Kaulah obsesiku."

"Natsume…,"

"Apa kau mau memaafkanku, Sayang?" pinta Natsume memohon.

Mikan mengangguk dan berurai air mata. Dia memeluk leher Natsume, membenamkanya semuanya di bahu kekar itu.

Natsume lega. Dia betul-betul mencintai Mikan. Beda sekali waktu bersama Luna yang dulu polos—sama seperti Mikan—entah kenapa berubah. Apa karena seks?

Dia belum mampu melakukan itu pada Mikan, tapi dirinya ingin melakukannya sekarang juga sebelum sahabatnya bakalan mengutilnya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh dari kehidupan Mikan.

Natsume mendorong tubuh Mikan, menatapnya intens. "Apa kau mau bersamaku, Mikan? Merasakan apa yang dibutuhkan setiap manusia?"

Mikan belum menjawab karena dipotong oleh lelaki dicintainya.

"Mungkin kau bakalan menyesalinya setelah melakukannya. Tapi, aku mau melakukannya bersamamu. Aku ingin merasakan dirimu di dalam diriku. Apakah kau mau melakukannya bersama diriku?"

Mikan mengangguk, tersenyum. Memeluk tubuh Natsume lagi. "Tentu saja aku mau, Natsume! Sejak kita melakukannya di bawah tangga darurat, aku terus memimpikan itu. Aku merasa aku berada di atas langit ketujuh. Baru pertama kali aku merasakan ini. Mungkin karena kaulah cinta pertamaku."

Lelaki bermata merah menyala tersebut tersenyum. Dirinya lega. Semoga saja dirinya tak membuang gadis dipeluknya ini karena pekerjaan. Dirinya mau berada bersama Mikan. Selamanya. Tidak ada satu pun yang menghalanginya. Itu saja.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita pulang ke hotel," ajak Natsume. Mikan pun mengangguk.

Mereka bersama-sama pulang meninggalkan taman terindah di pusat kota Kyoto. Mereka bergandengan tangan sambil tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

Sementara Luna, berada di suatu tempat tak dikenalnya. Terhempas jauh di sana dan akhirnya bertemu serigala berhidung belang. Gadis itu terdesak akibat kurungan dari pria di depannya, pria bermata ungu dan perawakannya yang tua—tapi, masih terlihat tampan.

"Kau sendirian, Nona?"

"Mi-minggir kau! Aku mau lewat!" teriak Luna, gagap.

"Ya ampun, kau terlalu cerewet. Aku nggak bakalan membiarkanmu lewat karena aku mau menikmati tubuhmu." Tangan lelaki tersebut terjulur dan menyentuh setiap pakaian Luna yang ketat dan menampilkan dada besar. "Kau benar-benar seksi."

"Ti-tidaaakk!" Luna menangis.

Dia tak menyadari bahwa dirinya berada dalam bahaya. Tangan lelaki itu telah merobek pakaian Luna hingga berserakan di tanah basah. Mencium dadanya. Mengisap puting payudaranya. Menjilat leher dan perutnya. Menggerayangi bagian bawahnya dan mempermainkan pusat sensitifnya.

Luna mengerang luar biasa. Belum pernah dirasakannya berada di ambang batas. Tanpa dicium oleh lelaki di bawahnya—tengah mengisap pusatnya—Luna meminta lebih.

Tak bisa dibayangkan, lelaki itu pun bercinta dengannya—atau disebut perkosaan. Tapi bagi Luna, itu sebuah anugerah. Tidak dimiliki oleh pria mana pun. Luna keluar penuh basah. Lelaki itu juga sama. Dia berikan benihnya ke dalam rahim Luna, tanpa disadari gadis itu.

Pemandangan itu tidak membuat Luna gentar. Dia masih membutuhkan milik lelaki itu untuk masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, menghujaninya banyaknya cairan. Lelaki itu membawanya ke sebuah apartemen kecil, terus bercinta di sana. Luna, akhirnya terlena pada apa yang dilakukannya.

**TBC**


End file.
